Bring Me To Life
by sarahfan
Summary: FINISHED! Cyberchase On a field trip to Philadelphia, Jackie discovers an eighteenth century ghost! X-over with Liberty's Kids. PLEASE R and R
1. Default Chapter

BRING ME TO LIFE

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cyberchase of Liberty's Kids characters. This is just my own attept to cross-over two of my favorite PBS shows.

  
  


Jackie couldn't contain herself as the school bus made it's slow way down the streets of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The teacher stood up and grabbed the small intercom from the head of the bus. "We're just now passing Independence Hall," she began. "We will be going here very shortly. This is the very place where the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution of the United States of America were drafted and signed. The President of the Declaration Committee was Mr. John Hancock, and the President of the Constitutional Convention was George Washington, soon to be the First President of the United States of America.." the teacher's loud voice wifted slowly away from Jackie's mind as she and Inez pasted their faces toward the window. She tunred around and raised her hand. "Yes, Jacqueline?"

"Can we go and see where the Pennsylvania Gazette was first printed?"

The teacher smiled. "Indeed we can, dear. That's not too far off."

"All right!" Jackie cried out. " I can't wait to see where my great-grandfather worked."

Matt poked his head up from where he sat behind the two girls. "I still can't believe it, Jax, you have a relative that worked with Ben Franklin? THE Ben Franklin?!"

"Yep..my ninth great-grandfather, Grandfather Moses. My Mom told me that he used to work as a printer and fix-it-man at the Pennsylvania Gazette and he was a PERSONNAL friend of Benjamin Franklin himself!"

"Wow, Jax, that is SOOO cool!"

"Wow, I'd love to have relatives that were a part of history," Inez said.

"Me, too," Matt said. 

"I can't wait to see where my ancestor lived and worked. A part of me is here!" Jackie said."I got a feeling this is gonna be the COOLEST class trip ever!"

  
  


About an hour later Bianca, the tour guide, dressed in an old fashioned 18th century outfit, pushed open the old wooden door of what had ben the Pennsylvania Gazette. "This is where Benjamin Franklin's famed newspaper, 'The Pennsylvania Gazette' was printed. Benjamin Franklin himself took great pride in this paper, often doing the editing for the articles himself when he was in America. The Gazette was one of the first projects the Doctor founded in his long and productive lifetime. If you wil look over there," she pointed, "This is an 18th century printing press, the kind that was used to print the paper. AS you can see, it's a far cry from the presses that are used today." Jackie raised her hand. 

"Can I get a closer look at it?"

Bianca smiled. "Well, I don't see why not, but please don't touch it." Jackie came closer to look at every part of the press.

"Wow, this is amazing, just think, my great-grandfather Moses actualloy touched this, he used this very press. I'm standing right where he stood! Wow, to think my grandfather actually worked in here, he walked these halls!"

"Really?" Bianca asked.

"Really, my Mother told me this."

"Well, so you're a part of history What's your name?"

"Jacqueline Branch."

"Well, nice to meet you," she looked around. "All right, now if you'll all gather around, I'll tell you how this works. This is obviously a far cry of the mechanical presses we use today." She walked over and picked up a wooden box. She took out what looked like a small block of wood with a metal reversed letter on it. "What the people operating this press, your grandfather included, used to do is they would take these letters," she walked over to where the press was and pulled out a panel. "They would lay these letters, in reverse over of course, on this bit of wood. They would spell out the news story this way, then they would take these," she lifted up wooden handles with wide bottoms covered in ink. "These are eqivilant of ink stamps of today. They would dip these into ink, which they would boil outside. They would cover the letters with the ink, then slide it back in," she demonstrated." They would then get a blank piece of paper, and put it right here, on the platform here. They would then push down on this metal bar, it takes someone with strength to do it. Then the ink would print one page of a paper on here. As you can see it took a lot of work and a lot of time to print one paper. With a paper as successful as the Gazette, it took a lot of work just to make many copies. As you can see, because of this, the paper would probably only get distributed once a week, instead of once a day, like we can do today with our automated presses."

"Wow," the children said, impressed.

"Now right here," the guide continued, "Here's one of the desks where the reporters would edit their stories, before they went to the press. Feel free to look around you, but please don't touch anything, and whatever you do, please DO NOT go up into the bedrooms, upstairs." The kids began to walk around. Jackie walked carefully around her, taking pictures of all she saw. "Wow, Mom's gonna love this," she thought. "I can't believe my grandfather stood here, he sat at this desk, he walked up those stairs!" She made her way over to the stairs. "To think, my history is here, right here, UP there!" She looked around and began to climb the stairs quickly. Matt and Inez noticed her.

"Jax, Jax, what are you doing?"

"Jackie get down from there! They told us NOT to go up to those bedrooms. We're gonna get in trouble!"

"But, guys, my grandfather walked up these stairs! I mean, this is my history! My Mo will be so impressed."

"She won't be impressed if we al get detention. Jackie, come on, get down we're gonna get it."

Bianca then turned around. "Oh, Jacqueline, Jacqueline, please come back down, you shouldn't be up there!"

"Don't' worry, Biaca, we'll go get her!" Matt said, as he and Inez climbed up the stairs. "Jackie, Jax, please come back before we get it." Matt and Inez reached the top of the stairs and looked around at the hallway where many doors lay. "Where do you think she could have gone?"

"I don't know. Let's split up and looks, you take one door and I'll take the other." Matt nodded. Inez opened the door neares to her. "Jackie?" she looked around her. Jackie wasn't there, she had looked around her. What she saw she guessed was a girl's room. She saw a small four-poster bed in the center and a desk near the window. The curtains were lacy and red, in one corner sat a spinning wheel. Inez curiously walked around, this was fascinating. So, THIS was what a girl's room looked like back then! It wasn't too much, she put her hand on the bed, it was rather small, but soft. It smelled faintly of lavender. She walked over and touched the spinning wheel and spun the wheel absently. Books were along the bookcase, out of curiousity Inez went to take a look at them. Just then she began to feel somewhat chilly. Oh, well, she guessed there was no indoor heating back then. She walked over to the small fireplace that was against the wall to see if she might try to light a fire...but then her back felt rather cold again, and she sensed the presence of someone else in the room. Inez slowly turned around, "Jackie?" But what she saw WASN'T Jackie! She stared at what lay before her, unable to speak, to even move. She staggered around, gasping. She back up, falling over the spinning wheel in the process. Quickly she stod up and righted it, trying to make for the door, but getting more and more frightened at this presence. Suddenly she felt herself falling backward as everything went black.

"Inez..Inez..." a few voices surrounded her a few moments later as some hands were patting hers and helping her up from the floor where she had fainted. 

"Come on, Nezzie," Matt urged her.

"Don't call me Nezzie," Inez cried, shaking off his hand.

"She's fine," Matt assured the people around him, one of whom was Jackie.

"Jackie, where have you BEEN?!" Inez cried.

"I found her in the second bedroom I looked into...then we looked for you and we found you passed out on the floor."

Inez's eyes looked wide as she remembered why she HAD passed out. "OH....OH MY GOD, OH, MY GOD, OHHHHH MYYY GOOOOD, GUYS, GUYS, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Inez, calm down, calm down!" Jackie cried. "Inez, what's going on?"

"I saw her..I saw her.."

"Her..what?" Matt asked.

"A..a ghost, a ghost, I saw a ghost!!!"

"A ghost.." Matt snickered. "Yeah, right..Inez, this isn't Cyberspace, there aren't any ghosts in the real world!"

"Matt, I'm telling you, I saw a ghost!! I saw an eighteenth century ghost! It..it was standing right there..i..in that corner!" her whole body began to tremble. 

"Are you sure it wasn't just one of those costumed actors we've been seeing around here?"

"One I can see right through?! Absolutely NOT!!" Inez cried. "I'm telling you, I SAW A GHOST!!!"

"You saw her, huh?" Bianca said, reluctantly climbing up the stairs. 

"Her?" Matt said.

"The ghost girl," Bianca said. "That's the main reason I asked you not to come up here! There IS a ghost, she's telling the truth."

"There IS a ghost," Matt said.

" I KNOW I saw a ghost!" Inez cried.

"Did she have a ponytail?"

'Yes," she answered.

"Was she dressed in a simple riding dress?"

"Yes."

"Did she have a small locket around her neck?"

"Yes, she did!"

"Then that was her," Bianca sighed. "Well, I suppose I should now tell you the truth." She motioned for the kids around her to sit down. "This Gazette..actually this room..is haunted by a ghost..a ghost of a nineteen year old girl. Actually, I better back up and start at the beginning. See, a long time ago, around the start of the revolutionary war, there was a young girl who stayed in this very room. She was a guest of Benjamin Franklin. You know Benjamin Franklin was friends with a lot of people? Well, he had good friends, in London, the Phillips family. Major Phillips, the father, he was off exploring lands on the frontier on an assignment to the King.They had one daughter, Sarah. When she was about eleven, her mother decided to send her to live with Dr. Franklin, until her father could come and get her."

"Why did she do that?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know, I guess because Sarah wanted to see America. Anyway, she settled here in this bedroom and made friends with his appretinces and his asistant, Moses."

"MY grandfather," Jackie said happily.

"That's right, anyway, during the corse of the war, she began to fall in love with the idea of journalism and writing all about what she observed in the war." Bianca went to the desk and opened up a drawer. She took out several papers and passed them around. "As you can see, she was a well-respected journalist. Anyway, she wrote all about what she saw in the war and she had many adbentures along with his chief apprentice, James. James Hiller was an orphan who had just one dream, to be a journalist. Dr. Franklin saw his potential and trained him. He and Sarah became best friends. They helped one another out."

"How?" Inez asked.

"Well before she came to American she was a die-hard Loyalist, and James was a bit cocky. But she helped him to be a gentileman, and he inturn helped her be a Patriot."

"She converted?"

"Yep."

"Go on."

"Well, along the way she and James of course got older (they were the same age) and they started noticing more of each other..and by the end of the war, one thing lead to another..and they fell in love."

"Really?"

"Wow."

"Yeah..but..unfortunately, they couldn't be together.."

"What?" Inez asked.

"Why not?" Jackie asked. 

"Because her parents were from a wealthy family and her mother was a socalite in London society. They had ties to London and their names were well known there. James was nothing but a penniless orphan, he had to titles, no money, NOTHING he could give to her. Society would talk and people would stare. In those days you couldn;t imagine a English Lady, Patriot or not, with a scruffy penniless orphan."

"Wait, wait, wait," jackie said. "You mean that she loved him, he loved her, but they couldn't be together becuase he was an ORPHAN!"

"Afraid so."

"But.that's STUPID! Not like it was HIS faultt! That's not fair!"

"That's not right!" Matt said.

"I know, and they knew, but there was nothing they COULD do. Her mother, naturally, didn't find out."

"That's dumb, I mean, hello, Lady, you leave your daughter a teenager, in a strange place, where she is living with a boy her own age, for years and years as a war goes on..does she NOT expect something to happen?"

"I guess in those days it wasn't 'proper'"

"Proper NOTHING what about her daughter, what about her feelings? God, some people can be so wrong!" Inez said.

"Well, naturally, she came to America shortly after with somewhat of a surprise. She told Sarah that she was arranging a marriage to a wealthy Lord back in England."

" Go on."

"She was forced to separate from the man she loved forever. While she and her husband settled in New York, she went with Sarah to England to meet her intended fiancé."

"Go on."

"Please don't stop."

"Well, Sarah fel into a deep depression shortly thereafter. I mean, she was never again to go on any adventures, to never be a part of a newspaper again, To nevr se James again." Tears began to form in Jackie's eyes. "She could never do anything she loved ever again. Money never mattered to Sarah anyway, she didn't care how much money a person had, she cared about the person."

"Way to go, Sarah."

"Well, unfortunately in a proper English family, that kind of thinking wasn't acceptable. Every time she met her intended, even though he was kind and considerate, she didn't love him and he never loved her. The engagement parties were boring after her exitement in America, and the dances almost put her to sleep. She lived to get leters from her beloved James. He started his own paper in New York."

"Why couldn;t she marry him then?"

"Yeah, didn't he become important then?"

"Yeah, how about that, he did nit with his own two hands."

"That might be impressive in America, but not in England, and especialy not in her family, where the amount of money her family and her fiancé had would NEVER be equal to his newspaper."

"Go on."

"As the wedding day neared, she longed to be with James, and she fell into a deeper depression. Finally her Mother did notice something was wrong. After a lot of urging, Sarah finally confessed that she had fallen in love with James. Even though her Mother sympathised with ehr, she had to explain to Sarah that the people would talk because James had nothing to give her, no money, no titles, no socal standings."

"Not like that was HIS fault," Matt said.

"That's so not right! It's not fair."

"What do you mean he can't give her anything, he loved her, he can give her LOVE!" Inez pointed out.

Bianca gave a sad smile. "I wish her family was as wise as you. But they weren't.l Sarah's depression got worse and worse. She even went to her priest, begging him to try to find some means to remove her from this marriage. But everyone said the same, he;'s a nice man, he's wealthy, he could take care of her, he's better for her position in society...." 

"That's a load of nonsense."

"Man, if I were there I'd tell 'society' to shove it up their..petticoats." Jackie said angrily. 

"Not even the priest could help cause he knew he'd get into trouble if he did. Finally the night before the wedding, Sarah got a letter from James telling her all about his paper.. Sarah's heart finally broke when she realised that this was gonna be the last letter from James. After the next day she would never see James again, never be able to talk to him in the same way or to even act on her love. She cried hysterically all night. The next morning, her family was setting up for the wedding. Her mother went up to get her in the morning. She opened the door and Sarah was lying on her bed....dead."

"Dead..she DIED?" Jackie said through tears.

"You mean..she killed herself?" Inez asked.

"Well, seeing as how there were no autopses in those days and the doctors weren't as trained..they couldn't tell if she died of a broken heart or if she kiled herself."

"What happened to James?" Matt asked.

"He threw himself and his grief into his paper, and never got maried."

"That's unfair..why did girls have to get married, and not boys?" Matt asked. Jackie and Inez were in tears.

"That's so sad," Jackie cried. "That's not FAIR, just because he's poor."

"Poor thing, "Inez said.

" I wish I could talk to her in those days, I'd just give her a hug"

"I hope her mother suffered," Matt said angrily. "It would serve her right. She got what was coming to her. Prejudiced rich people."

"I'd glad I'm middle-class," Inez said, wiping her tears.

"Me, too," Matt said.

"They say she DID kill herself, because her ghost has been seen around here. They say her ghost still haunts this very place, crying for her lost love."

"Yeah, if you kill yourself, you can't go into Heaven until about 10,000 prayers are said for her." Inez said.

"Yeah, but, I still don't believe it," Matt said. 

  
  



	2. First Encounter

  
  


"How can you not believe it, Matt? I was THERE, I saw it , I saw her!"Inez cried out angrily.

"She's right, Matt, the ghost has been up here and many people have seen her."

"Poor thing," Jackie said with tears in her eyes again. "I wish I could just talk to her."

"All right, now that you've all heared the legend, please come back downstairs before she gets angry that we're interfereing in her room." Bianca quickly hustled almost everyone out of the rom, but Jackie didn't leave. Instead she looked slowly around the room, the sad story playing again and again in her mind. Pity and sorrow filled her heart. She hated to see anyone hurt or depressed, espacially if it was for an unjust or unfair reason, and what could be more unfair than not being allowed to marry who you really love just because he didn't have a royal title? It was the most rediculous thing she had ever heared! Of course, it probably wasn't in that day and age. She shook her head. 

"God Bless America in the 21st century." She thought. The door opened and Matt and Inez came back into the room. 

"Hey, Jax, what are you doing still up here? They're all gonna wonder why you didn't come down?" Mat asked. He smiled. "Waiting for the ghost to show up?"

"Oh, Matt, how can you even joke about it?" Jackie asked tearfuly. "When I think of that story and what that poor girl went through. It's just so sad."

"Yes, it' very very sad," Inez agreed, but she couldn't stop her body from shaking. "Now can we PLEEEASE leave before she shows up again?"

"Oh, Inez, why are you so scared, a ghost can't hurt you. She's just a harmless mist."

"Would you guys cut this out? You're acting like this ghost it real. Come ON, there are no ghosts in the real world."

"Matt, PLEASE I SAW it," Inez said, "I saw it with my own two eyes, she was right here, she's probably not too happy about us being in her room. Oh, guys, I'm so creped out, can we PLEASE leave?"

"Ok, OK, Nezzie."

"NIX THE NEZZIE!!! Let's get OUT of here!"

"Ok, OK, to make you feel better, here," He picked up a crucifix that was near the nightstand. He waved it all around. "Here Ghost, appear, come on, ghost come!! Ghost, come on, show yourself. Come on, Ghost, show yourself. Come on, Phillips, show yourself. All right,Ghost, be gone, ghost, leave this -place, be gone, away!' He sert it down back on the nightstand. "There, feel better?"

"Matt, how could you do something like that?" Jackie asked. "That was so unnessescary, and really mean"

"I'm just trying to show that there ARE no ghosts! Come on, Jackie, you don't want to get in trouble."

Inez didn't answer, she was suddenly fixated on somehting behind her. "Uh..Matt...where did you put that crucifix?"

"What are you talking about, Inez, I put it right where I left it..right here," but as Matt reached behind him to touch the crucifix..it was no longer there. He felt all around the space, just to make sure. 

"WHERE IS IT NOW?!" Inez pointed to where it was now..on the desk next to the window. 

"But..it..how..I put it right there..."

"It moved..the ghost moved it, "Inez cried out.

"There really is a ghost," Mat cried out, starting to make for the door. "Oh, where's Scooby Doo when you really need him?!"

"Never mind Scooby Doo, find the Ghostbusters," Inez cried out. "But as for me, I'M BAILING OUT!!" She raced for the door and ran out of it.

"Hey, wait for me," Matt said, running after her. Jackie stayed behind. She did believe in the ghost, but she knew a ghost couldn't physically hurt anyone. She slowly moved toward the mirror on the beauru. "I wish you could make yourself visible to me," she said. "I don't think you'd be anything to be afraid of. I'd love it if we could sit down and talk. I'd love to just see you." Just then she began to feel a bit cold. She stared at her reflection in the miror, but just beyond it something looked different..she felt another presence as a shape took form. She slowly turned around. She knew what this meant and her insides quivered with joy at what she saw. "Hi, Sarah." she said happily. "My name is Jackie..nice to meet you." She looked at the transparent form of the ghost. Sarah really was very pretty. Of course, she was of a pale blue color, but she had long, flowing hair neatly done in a ponytail. Her eyes were huge and bright and almost seemed to sparkle with curiousity at this visitor in this room. Her dress was rather simple and reached to the ground. But she was so beautiful, she had a small, gentile smile. The kind that made a person want to smile back, so that's what Jackie did. She saw two chairs near the dresser. "Can you sit down?" she asked. The ghost at first have no answer, just a small nod of her head. "Please do," she said, motioning to the other chair. Sarah quietly moved to the chair and sat down upon it. "HI," Jackie said. Sitting on the othe rone. "Don't worry, Sarah, I'm not gonna run away, and I'm not scared of you. I'd like to chat with you."

Sarah's eyes got wide and a bit of a confused look crossed her face. "Chat?" she asked in a quiet proper English accent.

Jackie caught herself and laughed a bit. "Oh, right, I'm sorry, chat basically means we can have a talk."

Sarah's eyes brightened. "Oh," she said. "All right."

Jackie leaned forward. "It's so nice to meet you, Sarah. I heared that you worked in this place with my ninth great grandfather."

Sarah's eyes brightened. "Moses was your grandfather?"

"Yes, my ninth great-grandfather."

"NINTH?! My Lord, what year IS this?"

"2004."

"Really? You'll have to forgive me, being dead for so long a person loses track of the months and the years."

"Wow, I bet you've seen a lot of things. Bianca has told me everything about you."

Sarah bowed her head. "So..you know."

"Yes," Jackie said. "Tell me...did you.."

Sarah raised her head. "Yes..it's true."

"How did you..."

"My parents had arsenic in our cupboard, in case we may get rats. I snuck down in the middle of the night..scooped the powder into a glass, filled the glass with water, and drank it in my bedroom."

Jackie gave a small whistle. "I don't think I would have had enough NERVE to do something like that."

Sarah looked up with sad eyes. "I had to, Jackie. It was either that..or live the rest of my life in a lie..with someone I did not love..all the while pining away for James.." A small transparent tear began to form in her eye.

Jackie looked at her with sympathy. "He really mst have been a special person."

"He was," Sarah agreed. "Most people, myself included, saw him as poor, rude, uncouth..but those are the people who do not know him."

"Like your parents."

"Yes," Sarah said, finally looking up. "Well..mostly my Mother."

"Well, some people are STILL like that today, judging by appearances first."

"I guess some things still have not changed over the centuries."

"You're right there. But a lot HAS."

Sarah nodded. "So I've seen."

"I bet you've seen a lot over the years."

"I have. But..it has been rather lonely. I mean, having to be forced to walk around here.."

"You mean..you can't leave this room?"

"Oh, I can, I can move and travel anywhere I please..but when darkness falls I MUST return to this room. It is part of my punishment. I am very lonely.but I know I would have ben lonelier without James.." The tear that was in her eyes finally began to fall to her lap. "I miss James so terribly.."

Jackie's heart went out to this girl and she reached out to give her a hug..only to pass her hand right through her body. Jackie withdraw her hand, forgetting that, as a mist, she was completely transparent. "Sorry," she said.

Sarah smiled. "That's quite al right," she reached over and gingerly covered Jakcie's hand with nher own, carefully so it didn't pass through. Jackie could feel a bit of a bvreeze on top of her hand..but little else. "Do you know you're the first person in all these years who hasn't run away when I've shown myself? You didn't get scared of me."

"Why should I be scared of you? You're a harmles mist, and you're so nice."


	3. The Promise

  
  


Jackie quickly caught what she said. ""Not that you're not..I didn't mean to..you know...you're much more than just that..I mean..you're nothing to be scared of."

Sarah smiled. "I understand what you are saying..and I thank you."

Jackie leaned forward. "Sarah? Can you please tell me about my great-grandfather Moses? Please?"

Sarah leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes, smiling at the long ago memory. "Moses..oh how I do remember him. He was almost like a father figure to us. Moses was a wonderful man. He was born in West Africa, along with his brother..I guess he would be your ninth great-uncle, Kato. He was captured and brought here as a slave." Jackie nodded somberly. She remembered how she had learned about how her people were forced into slavery all these many years ago. "But Moses was able to earn his freedom by learning a trade, smithing, and he was often sent to do odd jobs for neighbors. Those neighbors paid him for his services, and he saved his money to buy his freedom. He then came to work for Benjamin Franklin, who despised slavery as much as he did." Jackie had to smile, according to her mother persistance and working hard ran in the family. Apparently she got her organizational skills from Moses himself.

"Please tell me more, Sarah," Jackie asked.

"Moses..oh I loved him..he was so nice and gentile. He lived by a motto, be who you want to be.."

"Not who people tell you to be," Jackie finished up. "That's my own family's motto."

"I guess it started with Moses. He acted more like our father than our fellow worker. He was always there to give us such wonderful advice and to help us out in times of trouble. He was definitely brave, like the time he went to fight in the Continental Army with George Washington."

"He fought with George Washington as well?!" Jackie asked, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

Sarah smiled. "Indeed he did. He bravely helped dig the trenches to fend of the British Army. He actually did it to try to find his missing brother, Kato. He valued family above anything else. He would have walked through fire to make sure families are safe."

Jackie nodded seriously. "My Mom feels the exact same way about family. I guess it's in her blood."

Sarah smiled. "Moses was a very wise man, and I'm quite sure he's looking down from Heaven proud that his great-granddaughter is continuing his own beliefs."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks, Sarah. I wish I could have talked to him the same way I could talk to you."

"So do I," Sarah sighed sadly. "I really do miss him."

Jackie looked up. "I bet it can be really lonely being a ghost, huh?"

Sarah stared at her. "You do not have any idea, Jackie. You're the first person who I've talked to in over three hundred years. I mean, it is rather unusual to be able to walk through walls and to float on air.."

"What does that feel like, Sarah?"

"Well, to walk through walls....it feels almost like walking throuhg a door..but the door is just a smal area of darkness for a moment and then you're on the other side of the room. Floating is like you're walking on a cloud."

"Wow." Jackie said.

"But, it's so lonely, Jackie, you have no idea. I've seen many of my friends grow old and ie..and I can't go near them..I can't touch them, they can't see me. I've seen the area around me..I've seen the world change over time but I am unable to be a part of it...and when ever I make myself visible to people, they get scared and run away."

"So..you have no real friends?" Jackie asked sadly.

"None left..until you," Sarah said gentily. "You're the first one who's come and hasn't run away, you talk to me."

"I can still talk to me," Jackie said. "I can be your friend."

"Really?"

"Really.." just then a loud voice echoed through the house.

"JACKIE? JACKIE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Sarah then stood up and sighed. "I believe your friends are looking for you."

"But, Sarah.."

"No really, I enjoyed our talk..thank you," Sarah said sadly. "But..you should go back."

"But, can't you come with me?" Jackie asked. "Please, Sarah, come with me. You can make yourself invisible and follow me home, we can talk more then!"

"Honest?" Sarah asked happily. "Oh..I would love to talk to someone again.oh, but I must come back here at night. I'm obloged to. I must roam around her at night until I have paid my dues and can enter Heaven."

"Oh, right, the 10,000 prayers..you mean you never made it?"

She shook her head. "No, you see no one ever found out that I had taken my own life...James, Moses, they thought I had, and they were praying for me..but they didn't make it before they died. Many people thought I might have died of a broken heart, so they thought I had already entered Heaven."

"How many did you get?"

"Only about 4,560."

Jackie smiled. "Sarah, if you come back home with me, I promise I'll help you get to Heaven. I'l say those prayers for you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"You mean, you'll talk with me and share stories with me?"

"I promise."

Sarah smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me."


	4. Inez's meeting

  
  


Inez knocked on the door of the room and peeked her head in. "Jax, who are you talking to in..." her voice trailed off as she gasped when her eyes fell on Sarah. "Oh.....my....God..Jackie.."

"Wait wait, Inez," Jackie cried, standing up quickly. "Inez, it's OK, it's OK! She's not gonna hurt you. She's a friendly ghost."

"Jackie..what are you doing in here.."

"Inez, will you get a grip, she's NOT gonna hurt you, she's just lonely."

"She's...she's..not.."Inez trembled slightly.

"Inez, just come on in here..." Jackie pulled Inez into the room with her and lead her to where Sarah was. "Now..come on, she's not gonna hurt you. Sarah, this is one of my best friends, Inez Garcia. Inez, this is Sarah Phillips..my new friend." Sarah's eyes glowed with soft joy at the word 'friend'. "Now, Inez, come on, say hello, she's not gonna hurt you."

"Uh.." Inez stammered. "Uh..hello."

Sarah stepped forward and curtsied slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Inez. How are you?"

"Uh..I'm fine.." Inez stammered, trying to curtsy in return.

"Inez," Jackie whispered. "She will NOT hurt you. You know, she's quite a ghost.she knew George Washington!"

Inez's head snapped up. "THE George Washington?! You knew THE George Washington! Oh, wow, what was he like?"

Sarah smiled. "He was one of the nicest individuals I have ever had the pleassure of knowing. He was a strong, brave man who cared so much about people, he treated every single member of his army like they were his family."

"Oh, wow, who else did you know?"

"A great many individuals, John and Abigail Adams, Moly Corbin, Deborah Sampson.."

"Really? Wow, you've had such an exciting life! I'm so impressed."

Sarah blushed slightly. "Thank you, Inez."

"Jackie? Inez? Where are you guys,k we're gonna mis the bus!" Matt's voice cried out from downstairs.

"Oh ne, I forgot, that's what I came up here to get you for, we're all getting ready to leave, you better come down with me or they might take off without us."

"Okay," Jackie turned to Sarah. "It;s time."

"Yeah," Inez said, somewhat reluctantly. "It was so nice to meet you, Sarah..I'm sorry about the way I acted before, that's wasn't too nice."

"That's quite all right, Inez, you were not the first one. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Well, I'M sorry as well, I just ran off and I didn't even think. Well, goodbye, Sarah."

"This ain't goodbye, Inez, she's coming with us!"

"Huh?"

"I asked Sarah to come back home with us, we can talk to her more that way and realy get to know her..and she can have some friends."

"Oh, yeah, Jackie, great idea, we'll just put her right on the bus with us, I'm sure she'll blend right in."

"Inez, in case you've forgotten, she can make herself invisible. She'll just follow us home invisible, and whenever we want to talk to her, she can just make herself appear."

"Really?"

\ "Well, not at night, at night she has to come back to this place."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm afraid so," Sarah said. "It's part of my punishment."

"Oh, right, until 10,000 prayers are said for you."

"Yeah, and she's got 4,560 already said."

Inez pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil. "Let's see..so she's got..5,440 left to go."

"Yeah..Inez, don't you think we both could help her?"

"You mean divide up the prayers said for her?"

"Yeah, if we both divide the prayers said for her, she can get to Heaven a lot faster."

"Yes, yes, oh thank you, thank you," Sarah said quickly and happily. "Oh, that is so wonderful of both of you." 

"Let's see," Inez said, working on the paper. "If we divide this number by two...we got...2,720 prayers to be said."

"WE can do it," Jackie said with determination. "Sarah, I promise, Inez and I will say those prayers for you and we wil get you to Heaven." Sarah smiled ear to ear and tears began to form in her eyes. "Hey, come on now, don't cry..don't cry.." she reached out her arms carefuly and hugged her carefully, the way Sarah had put her hand on her own arm before. She noticed that it felt almost like she was hugging the air. She made sure that she didn't put her arms all the way through Sarah. "Come on, now..we're happy to do it."

"Yeah.," Inez agreed. "But we better go now, before they all look around wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Jackie said. "Sarah? You ready?"

Sarah smiled. "I will be right here behind you." She made herself invisible and they all went downstairs. 

"Where on Earth WERE ou guys?" Matt asked. "WE almost missed the bus! Come on!" they all went quickly out the door. "Bye, Bianca!" They called out to the tour guide as they boarded the bus. As they continued their tour of Philadelphia, Jackie was hoping that Sarah was behind her. As they broke for lunch in a deli, Jackie went to the bathroom, where she looked in the mirror. Suddenly Sarah looked back at her with a smile. Jackie smiled. "Hi, are you having a good time?"

Sarah blinked back tears. "This is bringing back so many wonderful memories for me."

"Can you tell me more about this place when we get home?"

"I definitely will," Sarah quickly turned her head when she heared a sound and vanished when someone else can into the bathroom. But Jackie smiled at her reflection, knowing that Sarah was right behind her. 


	5. Past Meets Present

At the end of the day Jackie made her way back homer. She let herself in, thankful her mother was not yet home. She raced upstairs and closed the door. She smiled into her miror, and suddenly her reflection began to change. Soon it was Sarah smiling back at her. Jackie grinned a huge grin. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hello, Jackie."

"Can you step out of the mirror?" Jackie moved backward as she slowly did so. "Wow, well," she grabbed her desk chair and set it up across from her own. "Please sit down so we can talk."

Sarah moved to the chair and sat down upon it. "This is a beautiful house," her eyes followed the room and landed on her computer. "Oh..is that a computer over there?"

"Yeah..oh you've heared of one?"

"Well, I've overheard so many people speak of them and this...what is it called..internet? But I've never actually seen one. May I see it?"

"Sure!" Jackie watched as Sarah moved over to the machine and stared at it, looking at every button on the keyboard and every wire.

"This is fascinating, Jackie! Oh, if only Dr. Franklin were here, I do not think he would be able to believe this!"

"You'd be surprised how many things we can do with it now. I mean, I bet you didn't know we can now send messages and letters with electricity!"

"Really? You can, how?!"

Jackie came over to the computer and leaned on it. "Would you like to see?" 

"Indeed I do!"

Jackie pulled the desk back to the computer and sat down upon it. Turing it on. She went over to her e-mail and tapped out Inez's e-mail address while Sarah watched intently. 

"Amazing!"

"See, what we do now is we have to sign up for what we call an e-mail address. As soon as we get one,l we can make contact with another person with an e-mail address. See, this is Inez's e-mail address. And here is where we type our message. She quickly typed.

  
  


Hey, girl, Sarah's here! Can you come over to my house when you get this message so we can all chat?

Jackie.

  
  


She then hit 'send on the computer. "See, and now the message is sent, and it's in Inez's computer mailbox, and when Inez turns on her computer, she'll see it."

"Oh so you do not have any written letters anymore?"

"Oh, we still do. Some people don't want to send e-mail messages, some people just fel like writing, and of course we still have taxes to pay to the government."

Sarah nodded. "So you still have letters?

"Yep,. We do." She quickly turned off her computer. "In order to send e-mail, we have to log on to the interbnet, which is connected to phone lines, so we can't leave the computer on for long. That's why some people choose to send long messages through letters."

"Well, that's good," Sarah said. "I would hate for Dr. Franklin's efforts to establish the mail system fade away."

Jackie leaned forward. "We learned about that in school. So, Benjamin Franklin established the mail system, did you get to see him do it?"

Sarah grinned, "We got to help him." Her eyes glazed over at the memory. "I shal never forget that adventure. The British were bribing the postmen of the time to rummage through the mail so important documents concerning the war couldn't be sent. Dr. Franklin had a sack of mail he needed to have delivered. James and I volenteered to help him,.and we carried the mail al the way to New York."

"Wow, I bet that was so exciting."

"It was. Of course, I was still a Loyalist at the time, so my views were a bit biased, as were James's. But all in all it was a huge adventure that was not to be forgotten. But along the way we were almost acciosted by British soldiers."

"Really? Weren't you scared?"

"Terrified. I bet James was as well, but I do not think he would ever admit it."

Jackie laughed. "Men are the same way today, let me tell you." Both women laughed. 

"But James was truly a brave person."

"You were as well, Sarah."

"That's exactly what James said to me." She sighed. "Oh, I do miss him, Jackie, but talking about him helps so much."

Jackie smiled. "Tell me some more about him." Just then they were interrupted by the door knocking and a woman's voice calling.

"Jackie? Are you home, honey?"

"It's my Mom," Jackie quickly stood up. "I'll come right back, I promise. Go ahead, you can look around." Jackie ran downstairs, knowing she didn't have to worry, Sarah could only

look, not touch. 


	6. Remember

  
  
  
  


Jackie bounded down the stairs as her mother came into the house, her arms loaded with groceries. "Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, Honey." She bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jackie followed her into the kitchen where her mother set down the bags. She then sat at the kitchen table and beckened Jackie to sit down next to her. "Come on, sit down and tell me all about your trip, I've been dieing to hear all about it." Jackie sat down and described all the sights of Philadelphia while her mother listened intently. "Wow, did you see the Philadelphia Gazette?"

"Yeah, Mom. It was so amazing."

"Did they show you how they operated the Printing Press? Your Grandfather Moses used to work right there."

"They sure did, Mom. I took a lot of pictures if it. I also saw where Grandfather Moses slept. Guess what I also heared about?"

"I can't imagine."

"The place was haunted by the ghost of an eighteenth century girl. It says she was born into a wealthy English family, but she fell in love with Benjamin Franklin's poor apprentice. Her family forbade her to marry because of that, and was about to force her to marry an English Lord. She killed herself when she refused, and the place is haunted by her ghost."

"Wow, did you see some creepy things, Baby?"

"Well.." just then Jackie gasped when she remembered about the crucifix. "Uh..yeah, as a matter of fact. We thought we saw her move a crucifix. I felt so sorry for her, the poor thing. It isn't fair that she couldn't marry the boy she loved because he was poor."

Her mother nodded. "Life could be very cruel in that day and age."She hugged her daughter. "We really are lucky to have each other. Usually rich people then, and rich people now, couldn't care less about how their children feel about things, it's all society, the people, what they'd say." She sighed. "We may not have much, dear, but just always remember, you're loved and you can come to me for everything. It doesn't matter what the peple say, just what makes YOU happy, OK?"

Jackie smiled. "OK, Mom. So, when's dinner?"

Her mother went to the bags and began to unpack them. "At about 6:30, I think we're gonna have hamburgers, sound good?"

"Sounds great, Mom." Jackie said as she went back to her room, fearful that Sarah might have touched something while she had been gone. But when she got there she didn't see anything out of place. "Sarah?" She asked.

"I'm over here, Jackie," her quiet accent floated from the other side of the room. She materialized from the window. "I was just looking outside. It looks so different, everything has changed so much. When I was alive, these homes would not be this big, and they would all be made out of wood. These streets..with this gray harded material.."

"Cement," Jackie said quickly.

"Thank you. These would not be here, it would be just a dirt road.."

"With horses, right? Not cars?"

"Oh, is that what you call them? Those horseless carriages?"

"Yes, we call them cars, Sarah. Kind of like the carriages, made with metal, but no horses?"

"How do you get them to move?"

"We put a liquid called gas into the metal that is inside them, called a motor, and that helps make it go."

"All this sounds so amazing, Jackie. OH, I hope I can see Dr. Franklin soon so that I may tel him of this! And Henri..and ..James," her eyes lowered again. Jackie came to her gentily.

"Sarah, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Jackie."

"What was James like? It helps to talk about him, and share good memories of him. It'll make you feel better. I did that when my grandfather died, and it made me feel better."

Sarah smiled at the memory. "James..I loved him so much. He was one of the sweetest people I have ever met. Of course, being a child of a pretigeous English family, I was a bit spoiled and haughty. I made the mistake of judging him by first looks, which was not right. I thought he was a bit rude and uncouth, but that was before I found out he was an orphan. His parents died in a fore when he was just a baby and he never knew him at all." She tpuched the small locket that was around her neck." James had only one rememberace of his parents, a golden ring belonging to his mother. During the Boston Tea Party, Ijames helped me escape off the ship, but in the madness I lost my most cherhished possesion, a locket my Father gave to me. James took his mother's ring, his most cherished possession, and made me this locket to make me feel better."

"Oh, that was so sweet of him."

"Yes, that's when I knew he was someone very special. Dr. Franklin was the one who raised him and taught him how to read and write. James had one goal in his life, to own his own newspaper. He was determined to do it at any cost. Over the course of the war, he grew and matured, as did I. He not only became more determined to have his own paper, he learned about people's feelings in the war, and how important it was so get the whole story..and he helped me to learn about freedom and the importance of liberty. Also that money doesn't matter to a person. James's heart is more valuable than all the gold in the world, and I knew that the monet I put on this locket." She fingered the locket again.

"That's when you fell in love," Jackoe said.

Sarah nodded. "That's when." She looked up. "I do feel a little better now that I can share these memories with someone." Jackie grinned. 

"Um..I couldn't help but notice that when we were in Philadelphia you were able to move the crucifix. How were you able to do that?"

"I may not be able to touch things physically, but sometimes I can move things with my mind. But they have to be very small things. I can just look at something small and wish it to another place. I've been able to redecorate a lot this way." She smiled. Jackie smiled back.

"Can you do that right now, right here?"

"I think so," Sarah said. Jackie picked up her pencil and laid it on the desk. 

"Ok, can you move this pencil from here, over to there?" she pointed to her bed. Sarah looked at the pencil for a long time, than her gaze went to the bed. After a few moments the pencil disappeared from the desk and reappeared on the bed. Jackie gasped. "Wow, how you do that?"

She heared a knock on the door and her mother's voice. "Jackie? Inez is here, I'm sending her up."

"Ok, Mom," she looked at Sarah. "I can't wait to show Inez what you can do. You don't mind demonstrating, do you?"

"Certainly not. I don't mind doing things for my friends," Sarah looked at her, her eyes glowing at the words.


	7. How Do You Know?

  
  


Inez came bounding up the stairs. "Hey, Jackie," her face brightened. "Hi, Sarah."

Sarah gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Inez, it's nice to see you again."

"It's so nice to see you again as well," Inez said. "Uh..how do you like it here so far?"

"This place is amazing," Sarah said. "There's so many things Jackie was telling me about."

Inez sat down on the bed. Jackie smiled and took her scrunchie out of her hair. "Inez, you HAVE to see what Sarah can do. Sarah, can you please move this scrunchie from my hand to the computer desk?" 

"I shall try," she said, looking carefully at the scrunchie. She stared at it carefully for a short while, and then her gaze moved toward the desk. Suddenly before Inez's eyes the scrunchie disappeared and reappeared on the desk. 

"Wow," Inez cried as she looked again at the scrunchie. "How does she do that?"

"Actually, I really don't know how I'm able to do this," Sarah said. "It's just come to me. I guess being dead al this time I've learned some new talents along the way."

Inez looked down. "Sarah..I hope it's OK to ask you this..did it hurt..when you died?" 

"At first I did have a lot of pain, and I had to throw up quite a lot..but the pain soon subsided..and I died in my sleep. I made sure that my very last thoughts were of James." She looked down sadly. "I missed him so much..my entire heart belonged to him. I wanted to spend my last minutes on earth thinking only of my true love..my James."

Inez stared sadly at her. "I'm so sorry, Sarah..I didn't mean to hurt you.."

"Oh, but you haven't," Sarah said. "Believe me, I would rather have walked this earth like this than live the rest of my life in a lie. Had I chosen not to do this, I would have been married the very next day to a wealthy man who I did know as a child..be we wouldn't ever have been in love. I could not fathom living in the same place, giving my very hand, heart, indeed my very LIFE to someone who I am a stranger to. If I were to take those vows that day, I would have had to vow in front of God to love, honor, obey, cherish a STRANGER who I do NOT love, honor, or cherish. I would have been lieing and I cannot fathom telling any kind of lie. Not to my family, not to another person. And ESPECIALLY not to God. My only way out was death."

Inez brushed away her own tears. "Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry."

"But, really, Sarah, was this really worth it? I mean, look at what you're doing with yourself now. You told me earlier that you've been very lonely wandering around here, not having any friends for over three hundred years. You've seen your friends and family die, you couldn't reach out to them, you couldn't touch them, you couldn't talk to them..and the ones you were able to make yourself visible to were scared of you and ran away."

Sarah looked down." I do have regrets about what I did..I also know that I would have had to lie to God..I just don't know.."

Jackie carefully covered Sarah's hand with her own. "It's OK, Sarah, we don;t have to bring it up anymore."

"Yeah, we don't," Inez agreed. "We'll just say those prayers for you."

"I promise every night I'll say 20 Hail Marys for you."

"I will too," Inez said quickly. "Don't worry, Sarah. We'll help you get to Heaven, and you'll be able to see James very soon."

Sarah looked up and smiled tenderly. "Thank you both."

"Jackie," her mother's voice came from downstairs. "Ask Inez if she wants to stay for dinner."

"Wanna stay, Inez?" Jackie aksed.

"Sure, just let me phone my Mom." She went over to the phone, Sarah followed. 

"What do you call that object?"

"It's called a telephone." Inez showed her. "You see, I pick up this receiver, I dial up the numbers to my house and I wait for my Mom to pick up, then we can talk."

"But shouldn't that be in your pocket, that's where I've seen a lot of the tourists carry theirs..and they didn't call those things telephones..I believed..what was the word..cell?"

"Oh, "Inez laughed a bit. "Actually, cell is short for cellular phone, which is a kind of phone that people do carry in their pockets or purses, but this is a regular telephone which is attached to the wall." She smiled. "When you see Ben Franklin again, tell him thank you for descovering electricity, it DOES turn out to be very useful."

"So I see," Sarah said, grinning. Inez then dialed her mother's number.

"Hi, Mom, it's Inez, Jackie asked me to stay for supper, can I please? Thanks Mom, yes I'll be home by eight. OK, I love you, too, Mom. Bye." she hung up. "I can stay for supper, but I have to be home by eight."

  
  


Later that night, Sarah was telling Inez and Jackie about how she met Abigail Adams and her family when the clock began to chime seven. "Oh my, I must start getting back," Sarah said, standing up.

"Already?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, the sun is beginning to go down, and I must return to the Gazette, or I will be drawn to go there against my will. But I can return tomorrow."

"Please do, I have no school, it's a Saturdaty."

Inez nudged Jackie. "But, Jax, what if.."

"I'll tell her if it happens," she assured Inez. "Can you come here around 11."

"I definitely will."

  
  


Later that night Jackie was sayin ehr evening prayers and didn;t forget to say the 20 Hail Mary's for her new friends. "Please, God, take care of Sarah, and let her sin be forgiven so that she might enter Heaven soon."


	8. Piano Lesson

  
  


Jackie waited patiently on Saturday for Sarah to make her appearance. She looked at the mirror until Sarah made her appearance. Jackie smiled at her and stepped out of the way while Sarah stepped out of it. Jackie smiled. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hello, Jackie."

"Please sit down," she pulled up the chair for her and Sarah glided down upon it. "It's great to talk to you again."

"It's wonderful to see you again as well. My, this is the first time I've been invited back anywhere in over three hundred years."

Jackie leaned forward. "Sarah? Tell me about the things you've seen over the years?"

"Where shall I start?"

"Well, when you died, I bet lots of new inventions were happening."

"That is true. I do believe the most amazing thing I have witnessed is he disappearance of the horses and carriages and the paving of these many reoads that I remember walking upon."

Jackie nodded. "I bet that was hard to take. But, hey, at least they never tore down the Gazette. You always had a place to stay."

"Yes, I was always grateful for that. I may have had to wander around some strangers home if they had done that."

The phone on Jackie's dresser rang then. "Oh, excuse me," Jackie said, reaching over to pick it up. "Hello? Oh, hey, Matt. How are you? I'm alright. Say, Matt.." Jackie said slyly. "Are you doing anything at all today? Well, why don't you come over? OK." Jackie hung up the phone and turned to Sarah grinning. "That was Matt, my other best friend. I thonk I'll introduce you to him."

"I'd like to meet some of your other friends. I've met Inez, she's really nice."

"You'd like Matt as well, he's just as nice. He tends to rush into things without thinking first, though."

Sarah smiled. "James used to be the same way. He had to mature over the years."

"Well, Matt probably will as well. But he's really loyal and sweet. Although he does try to cover it up." Both woman laughed. "You know, Sarah, I was wondering..what did you do to have fun? I mean, what kind of music did you hve? You obviously didn;t have any of these," Jackie stood up and moved to her radio. Sarah stared at it.

"Certainly not. What do you call this?"

"Well, the name for this is 'radio', but some people cal it a 'boom box'. WE also have these," she opened up her drawer and took out her walkman. 

"Oh, I've seen those before," Sarah said. "Several of the tourists I've seen have been carrying those around. Do both of these work the same way?"

"Yeah, they do," Jackie said. "See, we put one of these things, called 'tapes', into this player, and press this play button." She demonstrated as a Tori Amos song began to play. Sarah stepped back.

'Oh, my," she said. Jackie shut it off quickly. 

"Sorry," Jackie said quickly. "Anyway, this is how we play music today. Can you show me how you did it, please?"

Sarah smiled. "Well, actually, we didn't have things that played the music for you, we would play the music ourselves."

"Really? You mean you played an instrument?"

"Oh, yes, the piano."

"I play piano too. Do you want me to play something for you?"

"Can you?"

"Sure,k I'd love to, just make yourself invisible and follow me into the living room." Sarah then disappeared and Jackie entered the living room. She peeked outside, her Mom was hanging the clothes and her Dad was out working in the garden. She knew her older sister was at the mall. Breathing a sigh of relief she went to her piano. "Ok, Sarah, you can come now." Sarah ten made herself visible. Jackie moved slightly to Sarah could sit down next to her. Jackie then began to play a song she had just learned from her teacher. She closed her eyes as the notes filled her body, the way they always did. She loved to play her piano, not only playing the music, but FEELING it and becoming part of it. She always felt as if her body literally went into the ivory keys and traveled along their path. When she finally stopped as the beautiful song came to an end she heared soft clapping and remembered Sarah was sitting right next to her. She turned and smiled at her. 

"Bravo, oh that was just wonderful, Jackie. Oh how I wish I could stil pay the piano, I could show it to you."

"I would like that," Jackie said. Then she had a thought. "Sarah, do you think if you concentrated, you could make these keys move?"

Sarah looked surprised. "Well, I don't know, I've never done THAT before."

"Can you try, I'd love to hear you play piano. Please?"

"Well, I'll do my best," Sarah said. She stared at the keys, concentrating on them. Just then, to the surprise of both girl, the closest key to Sarah moved! They gasped and laughed a bit. Then after some thinking, she stared at a number of keys as a lovely nocture played. Jackie felt herself become part of the music all over again. Sarah was such a wonderful player, Jackie was left breathless and amazed. When it was over she clapped her hands happily and cheered. 

"Wow, Sarah, that was so amazing, you've got such a talent."

Sarah blushed. "Thank you."

"I hope I can be that good."

"Well, you are already off to a wonderful start. I'm sure you will be a wonderful player yourself."

"Thanks, Sarah." Just then she heared a familar voice come to the door.

"Hey, Jax? You home?"

Jackei snickered. "Come on in, Matt, I'm in the living room..with a friend." 


	9. Matt's Encounter

  
  


"Hey, Jax, what's up.." Matt began as he came into the room, but came to a dead stop, mouth hanging open, at what he saw sitting next to his friend on the piano seat.

"Hi, Matt," Jackie said happily, although a bit slyly. "Have you met my FRIEND, Sarah? Sarah, this is Matt Syder, my other best friend."

"It's so nice to meet you, Matt, Sarah said. "Jackie has told me such a great deal about you."

"Uh..wha...huh..you..you're.."

"Dead, Matt. You're trying to say she's dead," Jackie said with a wise look on her face. "So, tell me Mattster how ghosts don't exist outside Cyberspace?"

"But..I..how.."

"Remember what they said about purgatory, how you couldn't get to Heaven until 10,000 prayers are said for you?"

"Oh..."

"She's stuck here wandering around earth until the prayers are said for her. Inez and me offered to say the 10,000 prayers."

"But..how'd she get here?"

"I invited her."

"You.."

"She's NICE , Matt, and she's not scary at all. She's just lonely Matt, she didn't have any friends in over three hundred years. Just sit here and talk to her, she needs more friends."

Matt gingerly approached Sarah, who looked down at him and smiled gentily. "Uh..hi, Sarah. Uh..my name is Matt..uh..nice to met you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Matt. I hope we can become good friends."

Jackie felt it nessescary to apologise for him. "Matt doesn't mean to act like that.."

"Oh, it's quite all right, Jackie. Believe me , I've seen people act a lot worse than this. He isn't screaming or running away from me, which was far more hurtful."

Matt quickly caught himself. "I'm sorry, Sarah, really. I didn;t mean to act like that..but I've never been this close to a ghost before. Then again, you've probebly never been this close to humans in over three hundred years"

"Indeed I have not. But you are al making me feel so welcome here. You are al very nice people."

"Jackie?" her mother's voice came from the back door. Sarah quickly made herself invisible has Jackie's mother came from outside. "Hello, Matt, I didn't hear you come in."

"Hi. Mrs. Branch."

"Jackie, Honey, ask him if he;d like some lunch." 

"Wanna stay for lunch, Matt?"

"Sure, thanks."

Jackie's mother smiled and went into the kitchen as Sarah made herself visible again. Matt breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close, I don't kniow HOW you would have been able to explain that to your Mom."

"Mom would probably call a priest for an exorcism." She smiled. "But don't worry, Sarah, we won't let that happen."

"Yeah, Jax is right," Mat agreed. "But, Sarah, tell me, they said you were a reporter, have you met a lot of famous people?" 

"Are you kidding, she's seen them all," Jackie said. "She was telling me how she had a close relationship with Abigail Adams."

"THE Abigail Adams? Abigail Adams..as in John Adams?"

"Oh, yes, she was one of the sweetest, nicest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was so motherly, she made me feel almost home every time I came to see her."

"Wow, did you come to see her often, Sarah?" 

"Oh, yes, definitely. Whenever I got the chance to see her I took it, I wouldn't dream of saying no. She taught me so much. It was a bit like having my own mother there with me, even though obviously she wasn't."

Just then a loud voice was heared coming from Jackie's room. "JACKIE! MATT!!"

"Oh, no," Jackie whispered to herself.

"Who is that, Jackie?" Sarah asked , looking around.

"Motherboard, she's calling us," Mat answered.

"Who is Motherboard?" Sarah asked.

"You didn't tell her yet about Motherboard?" Matt asked her.

"I didn't get a chance to yet," Jackie explained.

"Who?" Sarah asked again.

"I'l tell you later," Jackie asked quickly. "You have to get invisible right now, Matt and I have to leave, but we'll be back we promise. Just take shelter in my room, and become invisible, we'll tell you later, K?"

Sarah nodded as Jacke and Matt tore down the hall. 


	10. Remembering Molly

  
  


Sarah quietly made her way into Jackie's bedroom. That was odd, she could have sworn Jackie and Matt had run right in here, but she couldn't find them. She sat down upon the bed at await their return and spent her time looking around her and observing her surroundings. She had done that very thing in Philadelphia, but after the first hundred years the same surroundings were getting a bit boring. Here, this was a brand new place to look at and so many new things to observe. She noticed things like her mother putting clothes in the drawers and the sun making different shadows on the floor. At least SOME things hadn't changed too much over the years. She got up and walked over to the window, looking out upon the backyard of the house. My goodness, whatever did a person DO in such a gigantic place?! It certainly was quite lovely, but it was so big. 

After quite a while, a large pink light that seemed to be coming from the computer nearly blinded Sarah Oh, dear, was something wrong? Dear Lord she certainly hoped not, what could SHE do?! Not only could she not even turn it on, she couldn't even TOUCH it, and it was far too big to use her powers. ! She had to shield her eyes to avoid becoming entirely blind as the light grew brighter and brighter with every second.. Just then she saw Matt and Jackie coming right out of the light. She stood there for a moment stunned beyond belief. They looked at each other and gave one another a high-five.

"Alright, we did it, Mattster!" Jackie said.

"Whew, and Motherboard is safe again!" Matt said. 

Sarah made herself visible just then and walked to Matt and Jackie. "Matt? Jackie?"

"Hi, Sarah," Jackie greeted. 

"Jackie..how did you DO that?!"

"Do wha..." Jackie said before her gaze travled to the computer. "Oh..you mean THAT.."

"Uh..see..."Matt began shakily. 

"Well," Jackie said. "See..Matt and I..and our friend Inez..you remember her?"

"Of course I do."

"Well..you see..the computer..remember I told you it was made up of wires and switches?"

"Yes."

"Well, the switches and wires make up things we call cybersites in the computer. Remember how I showed you how I was able to send an instant message to Inez?"

"Yes."

"I'm able to do that because of cybersites on the web. The phone lines help form them. Basically everything in the computer is grouped into many different cybersites. There's a horrid villan called Hacker and he wants to own all the cybersites and get power over ever computer. Matt, Inez, and I were chosen to go into the computer and stop him. Mother board, the one in charge of all the cybersites, has given us this power. Whenever we are summoned by Motherboard, we can enter the computer."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Wow..how does that feel exactly?"

"Well, at first it felt kind of weired. Almost as if you were flying. Then you see all these numbers flying past and you realise you ARE flying quicker than lightening. And THAT is a rush."

"Rush?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's another word for a lot of fun."

"Oh."

"I bet after hearing all this the war is pretty boring."

"Oh, I don't so, Matt. I bet Sarah's got a LOT of great stories to share about the war, right Sarah?"

Sarah smiled to herself. " As a matter of fact, yes I do. Would you like to hear about Molly Corbin?"

"You mean Molly Pitcher?"

"Molly Pitcher?"

"Yeah, that's what we called her. You mean you actually met her?"

"Oh, yes, she was no doubt one of the nicest, sweetest women I have ever met.It was when James and I went to see George Washington fight a battle, but me being a woman I was not allowed to go down to the actual battlefield. I had to go to a place called Fort Trion where the other women and younger children were. I was still a bit snobbish and didn't know how to do quite a few things yet, such as wash clothes. Molly helped me so much. She was filed with perkiness and her eyes never stopped smiling. Despite the fact that we were in the middle of a big feirce war, she kept her head up and a pleasent demeanor about her. Oh, I loved talking to her. She made me feel welcome, despite the fact that I was still a Loyalist."

"When exactly did you convert?"

"Well, do you mean when I realised I was an American Patriot, or when I chose to finally accept that about myself? I think I was a Patriot, deep down for a long, long time but I could never bring myself to accept the fact that I had changed. It wasn';t until I wanted to go home to England that something happened that made me finally admit to myself I had changed."

Matt leaned forward. "Tell us, please?" 


	11. Last Kiss

  
  


Sarah's eyes glazed over at the memory. "Well..I had just found my father on the Ohio River Valley. I experienced the fighting between the soldiers and the Indians..and I couldn't bear the violence anymore. I wanted to go home to England. Well, I was on the ship headed for London, when the boat got caught in a storm and capsized. I was rescued by a captain, John Paul Jones."

"THE John Paul Jones?! The famous pirate?!" Jackie said, sittin on her bed and leaning forward.

"Well, he's not exactly a pirate, he was posing as a pirate. It was a front to distract the British so they would not attack America."

"I understand," Matt nodded.

"Anyway, I managed to have some talks with him, and there were so many things he informed me about the war, and about freedom..so many things I had turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to all these years. I was so determined to remain loyal to England..until I finally saw how they were treating the Colonies..and I realised I MUST stand for freedom."

"Wow," Jackie said. "I bet James was glad toi hear you say that."

"Well, not at first," Sarah said. "At first James was still pretty angry that I left for England.."

"I bet it was because he loved you and didn't want to be separated from you."

"He told me that several years later."

:"But I bet when it finally sank in with him that you were on his side, I bet all was forgiven."

"Yes, it was," Her eyes got a bit teary again at the memories that flooded into her mind.

"Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry," Jackie said, standing up quickly.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to bring back those memories," Matt said. "Here we are making you relive those meories and remember those people you've been missing.."

"That's quite all right," Sarah assured them quietly. "I don;t mind reliving those memories, really I don't. I do enjoy having someone to talk to after hundreds of years."

"We don't have to talk about any more memories if you don't want too.."

"But I would be delighted to. It would be a pleasure to tell you anything you would like to know. I enjoy these talks we are having."

"I bet it was hard all those years..to see your friends get old and die."

"It was..I shall never forget when James died."

"I bet it was so hard to see the person you love pass away."

"Actually, it was quite memorable..because that..for a split second..we could see each other again." Her eyes became all glassy again at the memory. "I knew he was pretty old..and he was dieing..He himself had never gotten married, and the only ones there with him were Henri and his apprentices- your grandfather was already dead. I remember, he knew death was inside of him..and he gave his newspaper..the thing he had worked to hard to own..to his head apprentice. He was telling all of his appreantices how hard they had worked. He gave them all an equal amount of money and thanked them with his dieing breath. I approached his bedside, for no one was able to see me. I bent low to just stroke his face one last time.I do not know why, I knew I couldn't feel it. I just wanted to lay my hand upon his cheek a final time before they buried him. My heart was breaking all over again. I was losing my James twice..and God knows when I would see him again. I saw the priest standing over him, giving him last rites, which I had never recieved, so I knew he was on his way to Heaven..and I saw his head turn towards where I was..and then..Oh Lord, I couldn't believe what was happening. Before my eyes, he seemed to grow younger and younger..until he was seventeen again! He was the same age and looked exactly the way he did when I had to leave him. His eyes..oh those beautiful eyes..they looked at me and whispered my name. I didn't know if he could really see me, so I reached out my hand..and...he reached out and grasped it! Neither one of us could believe what we were seeing. WE could see each other..we could touch each other. I moved closer to him and our lips met. We kissed tenderly, so tenderly. For that half a minute. I could actually touch him..I could feel him..feel his arms around me." She looked up. "I still can, after so long. We separated as his eyes closed..and he whispered to me..'I love you, Sarah." I whispered. 'I love you, too, James. Forever.' I heard him gasp 'Forever'..that was the last word he ever uttered. I loved him so much..and I kept my promise to him. From that day to this I continue to love him. When I was in Philadelphia sometimes during the day I would float through the walls and visit James's grave. I would stand in front of the grave..just remembering., remembering all we've been through together, and remembering the very lat words we ever said to each other. The last time we declared our love to one another before we were separated forever.." she stopped as the tears poured down her face and soaking her ghost skirt. Jackie quickly moved over to her and gentily hugged her, being careful not to pass her hands through Sarah. Matt came over and hugged them both, after being instructed by Jackie in just how to do it.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, "Jackie said, wiping away tears herself. "I'm really sorry."

"Me too, Sarah," Matt said, quietly wiping away his own tears.

"It's all right," Sarah said, loking up. "Being able to talk with you about this is really helping a lot. Thank you both."

"You're welcome, Sarah, "Jackie said.

Sarah smiled again. "I can still feel James's arms around me stil..almost as if they had never left."

  
  


As the day turned into night and Jackie was saying her prayers, she remembered the twenty Hail Marys and added quickly, "And Lord, please watch over Sarah, and let her kiss James again..and never ever stop." 


	12. Another Helping Hand

  
  


Jackie woke up Monday morning and stood in front of the mirror and brushed out her hair, waiting for Sarah to come. She hoped Sarah would come quickly before she had to leave for school. She put down her brush and looked in the mirror again, just in time to see Sarah apear, smiling, in the mirror. Jackie grinned back. "Come on out, Sarah."

Sarah came out of the mirror quickly and stood in front of her. "Good morning, Jackie."

"Good morning, Sarah."

"Weather away so fast, Jackie?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted toi tell you, I'm on my way to school."

"To school?" Sarah asked surprised. "You mean girls now can go to school?"

"Yes, all children go to school five days a week."

"For how long Jackie?"

"Oh, till High School.until we turn about eighteen."

"For that long? When do you start to earn a trade?"

"Well, it depends. For some people they get jobs after high school. For others, they continue to go to a special school called college. That lasts about four more years."

"Mercy! What do you learn there besides how to read and write?"

"Well, we learn quite a lot of things. But I have to go or I'll be late for class. I just wanted to tell you that I'll come back around three o'clock. Then I promise I'll come right back up here. I think I'll invite Matt and Inez up here too and we can all sit down and talk together, the four of us. We vcan tell you about our school abnd you can tell us some more about the stories you wrote for the paper."

"All right. But I shall just be invisible and stay here in the meantime. This is such a beautiful place, you don't mind if I look around do you?"

"Oh no, not at all," Jackie said. 

"Jackie? The bus is coming," her mother called out. "You better get going or you'll miss it."

"OK, MOM. I'll come back at three, I promise." Sarah nodded and disappeared. Jackie knew she was invisible. Jackie raced down the stairs and gave her mother a goodbye kiss. Her mother handed her her lunch.

"Bye, Baby. Have a good day at school."

"Bye, Mom, see you at three. Can Matt and Inez come over after school?"

"Sure, Honey."

  
  


Later that day, at school, Matt, Inez, and Jackie were sitting in the lunchroom at their usual table. Near the exit door, but far enough away so they didn't freeze in the winter and get too hot in the summer.

"I like Sarah a lot," Inez said happily. "She's so nice."

"Yeah, I doi too," Matt agreed. "Can you imagine the many things we can al learn from her? It's amazing to think about."

"You guys wanna come over after school? Mom said it was alright, and we can talk to Sarah some more than."

"Sounds really cool to me."

"Yeah, me too."

"She souned really interested when I was telling her about school and about al we learn in class."

"Well, I bet she did," Inez pointed out. "In the late seventeen hundreds hardly anyone actually went to school in another building. Many people, especially the poor people, couldn't even read or write. Only the educated people were taught, usually my family members, how to read and write and add and subtract. But that would basically be it as far as the teaching went. We probably impress her with all our knowledge. Of course, so many things have been discovered between her time and ours, so there's a lot more to learn."

"Yeah, we should tell her all about our day today!" Matt said.

"I think I'll tell her about my day every day and she can tell us a lot more about her time period every day."

"Matt, you met Sarah now, right?"

"Yeah, Inez. And yes, I did apologise for not believeing in her before."

"Yeah, I did as well," Inez said quickly. "We're lucky she was so understanding. Anyway, Jackie, did you say your twenty Hail Mary's these past two days?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah."

"So let's see, altogether, we got about 120 prayers said so far."

"How many prayers does Sarah need to get into Heaven?"

"You need 10,000 prayers, but Sarah already had 4,560 prayers already said before she died."

"I could say prayers for her as well," Matt said. "She's my new friend too, let me help her."

"Great, Matt, if YOU say 20 Hail Marys every night for her as well, she could get to Heaven a lot faster."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me, too. Let;s all do it."

  
  


.


	13. God News!

  
  


So it followed for the next two months, every day Jackie would have long conversations with Sarah. Jackie would tell her about her world, and Sarah would tell Jackie about the world SHE lived in. Jackie found she liked Sarah more and more and enjoyed every talk they had together. Every night she, Inez, and Matt would each pray twenty Hail Mary's for Sarah, knowing that each one was a step closer to Sarah finally going to Heaven. Matt and Inez frequently came over too. Sarah would tell them all about her adventures. One time her knowledge of Abigail Adams helped Inez write a report on her, another time her tales about John Adams helped Matt to be strong and to stand up for himself when a few bullys were picking on him. The months seemed to pass very quickly, and every day Jackie kept her promise. No matter how busy a day she was having, no matter how often Motherboard needed her and her friends, she always set aside time to talk to Sarah, at least an hour a day. BY the ed of the second month, she began to notice a change in Sarah. Remembering how Sarah's eyes had looked the first time they met, pretty but dark and rather sad, now they were starting to glow and look happier. She wondered if this was happening because she was a few steps closer to Heaven now, or if she was just really happy for the first time in over three hundred years. Either way, she could se why James had fallen so deeply in love with her, she was a very pretty person, and so much fun to talk to and be around.

One day in school about a month later, she heared Inez call out to her. "Jax! Hey, Jax, wait up!" she turned as Inez came running down the hall. 

"Inez, what's up?" Jackie asked happily.

"I was figuring something out last night." 

"What is it?" she asked, looking at her watch.

"You in a hurry, Jax?"

"Kind of, I'm suppused to go home and wait for Sarah. I promised her I would come home around three o'clock. She promised to tell me more about Thomas Jefferson, and my great-grandfather."

"Well, as a matter of fact, Sarah is just what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You wanna come and see her today?"

"Not right now, I have a Spanish Club meeting. But I was figuring something out last night, and you can give her the good news!"

"What good news?"

"Jax, we're almost done!"

"Done with what?"

"With the prayers, Jax! I've been figuring it all out, and we have only about 300 more Hail Mary's left to say! If we each say twenty per night, that's means we only have about five more times to say the Hail Mary's, and Sarah's debt will be paid! She'll be forgiven of her sins and she'll be worthy of Heaven! Isn't that great news! In fuve more days Sarah's on her way to Heaven, she'll be able to see James again! " Jackie's eyes bpoped open in shock and surprise at this news. Only five more days to go? Just five?! That's IT?! "Jax? Inez asked again. "Jax? You hear me? I said Sarah's gonna be on her way to Heaven soon. Isn't that great news?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, that's great news..just great." Jackie answered quietly. 

"You know what? I tink I might cut the meeting short and go see her after all. We only have five more days with her, we should go and as much time with her as we can."

"Yeah, yeah," Jackie said quietly. "After all..she'll be gone soon. Gone.".

"Yeah, finally she'll be on her way to Heaven. Well I'll see ya later, Jax." Inez smiled and turned away. Jackie slowly walked home quietly, thinking over what Inez had said to her. God, did they only have five days to go? Just five more days, that's it? But,. Sarah was nicer than almost anyone else she had met. She was a nice, swet person, a really good friend. After the prayers were said, she would go away forever. This wasn't even a 'see you later' goodbye, she would never se Sarah again! EVER! Her friend was going away forever! Her feet felt like ten ton weights as she trudged up to her home. She marched up to her rom to wait for Sarah. Suddenly a thought began to take form in her mind, 'Do I really want to do this?' She blocked the hurtful and unkind thought for just a moment, before it came back. She really didn't want to do it, she didn't want to say the prayers! Sarah was such a nice person, why did she have to go away forever! Did she make a friend only to lose her forever? To never see her again? It's not fair! Just then Sarah appeared in front of Jackie.

"Good afternoon, Jackie, how was your day at school?"

Jackie looked up."Oh, it was fine, Sarah. Just great. So, Sarah, you were going to talk about my great-grandfather Moses?" AS Sarah talked, Jackie was hanging on her every word, wishing she could make time stop..so she wouldn't have to say goodbye...forever.


	14. The Talk

  
  


That night Jackie knelt by her bed, saying her prayers to herself...deliberately leaving out the 20 Hail Marys. She didn't even ask God to watch over Sarah. She woke up feeling like something was gnawing at her, but as she looked in the mirror while she brushed her hair she thought about how Sarah would come to her that afternoon. She knew that without the Hail Marys she could stay on this earth a bit longer and she wouldn't have to leave Jackie that soon. But at the same time she knew that she was breaking her promise. But than, Sarah wouldn't know. She would just think it would take longer to have the prayers said. Jackie sat on the bed with a huge sigh. She came to think of Sarah as like another big sister. She loved Sarah just like one. She knew her friends loved her as well, so why was it not that big a deal to them? 

"Jackie, Honey, please hurry or you'll be late for school," her Mom said.

"OK, Mom," Jackie said, changing her clothes quickly.

  
  


"Hey, Jax, wait up," Inez cried, running toward her before school started. "Hey, how are you? Boy, that was some story Sarah was telling us yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Uh..yeah," Jackie said quickly. 

"How did she react when you told her the great news? I bet she was just thrilled with the fact that she's gonna be with her James real soon!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, she was...uh..."

"What?"

"Well, see.."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Matt said, coming to them.

"She didn't tell her we only had five days to go," Inez said.

"Well, maybe she's saving it as a surprise, you know...for the last day?"

"Well, see, guys, it may not come in five days."

"Why not?"

"I didn't say the prayers last night."

Inez's eyes grew wide. "You DIDN'T?! But, we only have five days to go, I said my prayers!"

"I said mine," Matt said. "Why didn't you say yours?"

"Guys, I..I don't want to say goodbye to her..I mean," she could feel tears in her eyes. "Guys..she's such a nice person, and she's so kind, she.. she's such a great friend..I'll miss her so much..I mean, we're never gonna see her again."

Matt's eyes softened. "I'm gonna miss her too, Jax. But, we gave our word."

"We PROMISED...you promised. How could you do that, Jax! We have to stretch it out another day..and I'm sure she didn't want that."

"I know, "Jackie said. "I..I'm just confused about that, that's all. I value friendship so much and I've grown into the habit of talking to her every day after school, even some nights before she had to go back to the Print Shop. I'll miss her so much, she was such an awesome person to hang around with and have fun with."

Matt and Inez sighed. "Me, too."

  
  


Later that day, Jackie made her way upstairs to her room and put her bookbag on her bed, thankful Sarah had not come yet. She sank down upon the bed with a huge sigh, still confused about what to do. She didn't want to break a promise, but she also didn't want to lose this wonderful friend she had made. For she knew that once she said 'goodbye' to them, it was 'goodbye...forever' She turned and flipped on her radio as a familar song came on the radio.

  
  


'Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside, (Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark, (Wake up)

Bring myself to run, ( I said wake up)

Before I come undone, (Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become.'

'Bring Me To Life' Jackie recognised the song. She sighed, that song may as well be reflecting what she was feeling now, her own reaction. It seemed like Sarah herself was talking from the radio. She sat up quickly as a thought came to her, she knew what she could do, she could talk to her mother about this. Her mother was the best, she could always talk to him about anything. Maybe her mother could help her out with this problem. She raced down the stairs quickly. "Mom?" she called out.

"I'm in here, Honey," her mother called from the kitchen. Jackie went in.

"Mom?" she called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Honey, you know you can," her mother turned from the stove and looked at her. "Something on your mind, Sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mom, there is," she took a deep breath. "I need your advice on something."

"If it's mine to give, it's yours, you now that, dear," she went to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair, sitting on it, she beckoned Jackie to sit down on the other one. "Is something wrong, Sweetie?"

"Well, not really, Mom, I'd just..I can't make up my mind about something, and maybe you can help me."

"I'll do what I can," she reached out and took Jackie's hand. "Go on, Jackie, tell me."

Jackie took a deep breath. "Well, Mom, I have a friend.."

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"No, Mom, you don't know her..I guess you could say I met her while on the class trip to Philadelphia. I..well...I promised her that I would do something for her. When I finish doing this, she'll have to go away. And I mean she's gonna go far away. I'll never see her again."

"Well, why not, Honey? She can't call or write to you?"

Jackie could feel tears in her eyes again. "No, Mom. As a matter of fact, she's going too far away for me ti keep in touch with her. And she's become such a good friend..I don't want her to go away. She really, really wants to go to this new place, but she can't go until I finish what I promised I'd do for her."

"I see, so she's supposed to go to this new place, but she can't go until you help her do something."

"Right, Mom. I'm gonna miss her so much when she leaves. Part of me just doesn't wanna finish what I said I would. And..well..last night..I didn't do what I said I would..to try to get her to stay here longer."

"I see."

"I didn't WANT to, Mom, but I did. The thought of getting another wonderful, special friend and then losing her forever.."

"I see." Her Mom closed her hand over Jackie's. "That can be hard on anyone knowing that you'll never see a friend again."

"What should I do, Mom?"

"Well, Honey, I know this kind of situation is very hard..but what I'd do is..I'd keep my promise to your friend..even if it means I'll never see her again."

"Jackie could feel tears running down her cheeks. "I'm gonna miss her," she whispered.

Her mother reached out and hugged her. "I know, Honey. But we Branch's always keep our promises to people. Let me tell you something your eighth great-grandmother, Mildred, said about our family a long time ago. 'What our family promises, we always perform'. You made a promise to this person, and a promise is a promise. It wouldn't be right to break it, now would it?"

"I guess not, Mom."

"Besides, you said so yourself, your friend was looking forward to going to this place. Keeping her from it would be a very mean thing you can do."

"I know."

"Anyway, you still have memories of the talks you had. When she's gone, you can remember her and she can remember you, so you can still be friends."

"Really?"

"Really. But you did promise her you would help her, and you should perform it until you're done."

Jackie smiled. Her mother was so wise. "Thanks, Mom, you're the best." she reached over and gave her a hug. "Now I know what to do, thanks so much."


	15. Human Again!

Jackie raced upstairs quickly and happily. She stood in front of her mirror, waiting patiently and eagerly for her friend to come. Soon Jackie's friend appeared in the reflection, smiling happily. "Hi, Sarah, come on out, I have some wonderful news!"

Sarah stepped out of the mirror. "Good afternoon, Jackie, what is your news?"

"Well, "Jackie said happily. "According to Inez, your prayers are going to be answered at last." Sarah's face looked interested. "As a matter of fact, I think we only have about six more days to go..and then 10,000 prayers are said! You're going to Heaven in six days!"

Sarah's eyes brightened and a huge smile. "You...you mean to say...you did it? Heaven..I I'm really going?" 

Jackie grinned. "Yeah, you're going to Heaven, all we have to do is pray for you for about six more days..and we're finished! You're going to go to Heaven!"

Sarah leaped from the bed happily. "Oh, God..oh God..all these years..I've prayed and I've waited and I've hoped...this.." tears then began to form in her eyes. She covered her mouth to try to stifle the sobs, but they were to no avail and the water rolled down her cheeks from sheer happiness.

"Hey, hey, it's OK, it's ok," Jackie said, hugging her as only she was able to hug her. "Yes..you're finally going to Heaven..you're gonna be with James again!"

"James..oh James.." Sarah whispered in total shock and joy. "Oh, God, I can't believe this! I can't believe I can..I am..I've been waiting for this for three hundred years!"

"Well..only six more days for you to wait, then you will!"

Sarah finally looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Jackie..and your friends..if it weren't for you..I might have never made it!"

Jackie's smile vanished quietly. "Yeah..but..I'm really gonna miss you, Sarah."

Sarah looked up at her. "I will miss you as well, Jackie. You're a wonderful person..and you've been such a sweet friend. I know that once I finally go to Heaven, I'll never ever forget you."She gentily laid her hand upon Jackie's own. "Remember, Jackie, treasure every moment you have here on earth..you never know when it might be taken away from you." Jackie nodded. Sarah sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was a human again. I would love to experience what it's like to feel alive..to be able to walk places again..to just know what the world is like and to actually live in it." She sighed again.

Jackie looked upon her own skin. "I wonder.." she began. 

"Yes, Jackie?"

"Well..maybe I could help you with that!"

"How?"

Jackie stood up quickly. "Well...you said you'd want to experience what it's like to be human again? Sort of like have that one last adventure before you leave this earth?"

"Yes?"

"Well..I know you can float through walls, in the air, and you can turn invisible..can you maybe go into things?"

"Go into things?"

"Maybe..go into me? I mean..can you try to maybe enter my own body and we can share my body for today?"

Sarah looked interested. "Well..I mean..,I don't know..share your body? For the entire day?"

"Yeah! I mean, why not? You can experience being human one more time, have one last journey before you have to go to Heaven. You can think of this as sort of a goodbye gift from me."

Sarah stood up. "I..I've never tried this before. Are you sure you would like to do this?"

Jackie held up her hand. "I'd really like to, Sarah. You can feel what it's like to be a human for one more day. I'd love to help you."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Well..if you're sure..I'll try," she took a deep breath and stepped forward. She turned into a mist...and entered Jackie's body. Jackie felt a strange feeling as the mist entered her body. She slowly stood up and looked in the mirror..and Sarah stared back at her. Grinning, Jackie waved her arm..and saw Sarah do the exact same thing! Jackie put her hands behind her back as Sarah did the same. They smiled.

"So, Sarah..how do you feel?"

Sarah pulled her arms up over her head, and Jackie felt her arms go up and over her own. She stared at her hands, and turned around, causing Jackie to do the same. "Oh..my..Lord. this is marvelous! I..I haven't had this feeling in a long, long time! Oh.I feel..whole!"

Jackie smiled. "What do you say I show you around this place?"

"Oh, it would be a thrill!"

"OK, just follow my lead! Just let me do the walking, and enjoy the ride!"

"Oh, I can't wait to see this new world up close!"

"Well, you're gonna experience it, Sarah. For today, you're gonna be human again! Just follow me!" Jackie turned from the mirror and walked down the stairs as her father came through the door, home from work. "Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, Sweetheart," he reached down and kissed her on the cheek. But to the surprise of both of them, Jackie found herself sticking one leg behind her and curtseying demurely. Her Dad watched this, amused, and bowed back. "Well, hello, Mi Lady! What brought that about?"

"Oh..uh..just..being funny, Dad."

Her father laughed. "Well, it worked. How'd you know I needed a little game after a hard day?" He laughed and went into the other room. Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. She raced into the mirror and stared at her reflection, which of course was Sarah.

"OK, first of all, Sarah..I should have told you this before..but no one curtseys anymore."

"They don't?"

"No, see, if it's someone we know really well, we give them friendly hugs, if it;s just a casual friend we just say 'hi', or we give them what we call a high-five."

"What's this 'high-five'?"

"Just let me do it, and you'll see. I know you did that out of habit, but for the rest of the day, just let me be in control. Just sit back and enjoy the feeling of being human. I'll guide you in everything you need to know. Just trust me, K?"

"All right, I'm sorry, Jackie."

"It's alright. Luckily my Dad has a great sense of humor."

"I can see that."

Jackie smiled. "Well, let's go outside and take a walk around the block, I can show you everything." She went into the kitchen. "Hi, Mom? I'm gonna take a walk around the block."

"OK, Honey," her mother said. "Be home in time for supper."

"Ok, Mom." Jackie paused only to take a small hand mirror from her dresser and put it in her pocket. She opened the door and went outside and began to walk around the block..but she almost stumbled down the street. Quickly she took out the mirror and ducked into a dark ally. "What's the matter?"

"Could you please not walk to fast? I'm in a dress and I'm stumbling."

"Oh, sorry, Sarah." She slowly stepped out of the alley and walked in a slower pace. "Better?"

"Much better, thank you, Jackie."

"You're welcome, Sarah. Well..this is the block as if the year 2004. Here are the streets and these are the cars."

"Can I touch them?"

"Sure," Jackie walked over to the car, reached out her hand, and placed it upon the nearest parked car. She knew Sarah was now controlling her hand as it guided over the warm metal of the vehicle and took in every detail of the machine.

"Fabulous, and you ride in these?"

"Yep, we do." Jackie then looked out of the corner of her eye and saw someone coming. "Someone's coming, we have to go." Quickly she slipped the mirror into her pocket and took off down the street. 

She was walking rather slowly as she let Sarah look all around her. "Fabulous," Sarah said breathlessly. "So, these are what shops look like now? Where are the merchants?"

"Merchants?"

"Yes, the merchants that sell their goods from the streets or their shops."

"Oh, you mean the salespeople?"

"Is that what they are called?"

"Yeah..see, all the shops, well we call them 'stores' now, are actually inside these buildings, and so are the salespeople."

"How impressive..you mean no one sells good from outdoors anymore?"

"Well..sometimes they do, but not to often." She them heared familiar voices from behind her. 

"Hey, Jax..Jackie!" Jackie turned around.

"Hey, Matt, Inez, over here!"

"How's everything going?" Matt asked her, coming over to them.

"It's cool."

"Hey, Jax, you sure you're alright?" Inez asked.

"Sure I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean, if you're feeling alright, why are you out here all by yourself..why are you carrying around a hand mirror...why is Sarah's face IN the mirror?" Inez asked with a small gasp.

Jackie glanced in the mirror. "Oh..heh..well, see guys..the reason is that..just for today..Sarah's part of me."

Matt have her a funny look. "Sarah's PART of you?"

"Yeah...I mean..she's IN me! Sarah's inside my body."

Inez looked confused. "But..how can that happen?" She just WENT in you?"

"Yeah! Guys, she's a ghost, remember? She's a mist. She just floated into me. It's kind of her last chance to feel human..you know...before she goes to Heaven."

"So, you finally told her?"

"Yes, she did," Sarah said from the reflection in the mirror.

"So, how do you feel, Sarah?"

"This is a most incredible feeling to have, Inez. I haven't felt like this in hundreds of years. It's so wonderful to feel solid again, like I have substance. Like I'm whole."

"How are you enjoying it so far?"

"I'm loving this!"

"Wanna help me give her the ultimate human experience?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

The three of them continued walking until they found themselves at a fruit stand. They stopped and bought themselves apples. Jackie couldn't hide the delight that was in her as she ate hers. She knew it came from Sarah. As son as the three of them were away from the stand, Jackie took out the mirror and smiled at Sarah. "Do you like this?"

"Mmmm..I haven't had an apple in such a long time. Have you ever noticed how much fun they are to eat? So crispy on the outside and juicy on the inside."

"Yeah, I like eating them too." They threw the cores in the garbage and continued walking down the street. Jackie stopped in her tracks, knowing Sarah caused her to do that. Matt and Inez looked back. 

"What does she want to see/" Inez asked.

Jackie pointed up as an airplane slowly flew over head. She pulled out her mirror and tried to look at Sarah who was gazing upwards, amazed. "Unbelieveable! How..how does that DO that? Just..fly..in the air? What IS.."

"That's an airplane, Sarah."

"An airplane? Is that the noise I hear sometimes overhead? All tis time I thought it was a thunderstorm or we were in another war."

"No..those are devices that were invented to fly in the air so people can get places quicker and faster than they did in your day!"

"How can they DO that?" Sarah asked.

"I think it has to do with how they're built and the gas they use."

"This is so amazing! To think that now people can fly in the air..like birds! It's so fascinating!"

"Yeah..comparing now and then," Inez said. "I guess it can be fascinating!"

Jackie..or rather Sarah...whopped her head as a car whipped on by. "My," Sarah said. "People come and go so quickly now." The kids had to nod at this. "So, is that how they all go? In those..what are they..cars?"

"Yep, they do, come on, Sarah..we can show you or library."

"Oh, I've always loved to go to libraries!"

"They're different from your day!"

"I imagine they are, but I'd love to see them!"

"Hey, let's REALLY give her a 21st century experience!" Matt cried. He stood on the curb. "Taxi! Taxi!"

"Taxi?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, taxi's are a lot of fun, they're cars that are driven by other people," Jackie explained. "We pay the drivers of the taxis to take us to anywhere we want to go."

"Ahh..just like coachmen."

"Yes, exactly," Inez said. "But, better brace yourself, Sarah, these go WAY faster than carriages!"

"Oh?" Sarah said, a bit nervously.

"Don't worry, Sarah, if you start to get sick I'll just ask the driver to let us off," Jackie said, just as a yellow taxi pulled up. Sarah looked impressed as Jackie slipped the mirror into her pocket and all three of then got into the taxi. Matt gave the driver the address to the library and they started off. Soon Jackie's face began to have a look of sheer glee as they guided along. She glanced out the window as the surroundings passed by her in a blue of blue and green and yellow. She stretched her arms up and a loud "Whoa!" Came from her lips, startling everyone around her. She smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'sorry' before the reached their destination at the front of the library. They got out and paid the driver. As he pulled away Jackie took out her mirror. "Are you alright, Sarah?"

Sarah got her breath and gave a huge smile. "Wow..that was FUN! A bit fast, but the most incredible journey I've ever had. Do you do this every day?"

"In our own cars, only once in a while in a taxi."

"That was so much fun! Are we there at the library?"

"Yep, we're here! Only, you've got to be quiet while you're in here, you can't make any noise at all. Which means you can look around all you want to, but you can't ask any questions until we're out, do you understand?"

"Yes," Sarah said quickly.

Jackie put the mirror back into her pocket and they all entered the library. Jackei walked around slowly, quietly demonstrated to Sarah how the computer card catalog worked and how they located books now. Once in a while she could feel her mouth drop open in shock or surprise which she immidiately closed. About an hour later they all came out of the library and Jackie got out her mirror. "So, Sarah. What did you think?"

"Most impressive! The library has definitely come a long way since it's humble beginnings when Dr. Franklin founded it. So many books there and all those..what do you call those?"

"Compact Disks, Sarah. We listen to music on them."

"Yes of course. Well, where shall we go now?"

"Hey, let's take her to the park, there's so many things to see there!"

"Great idea, Inez! Let's take another taxi there!"

"Oh, can we?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Of course we can," Jackie said. "Come on, Sarah, let's go have some more fun!"

As soon as they reached the park and paid the driver, they slowly began to walk around. "So, this is a park?" Sarah asked. 

"Yeah, it is," Jackie said quickly. "See, the world today isn't all made up of streets and cars, there are lots of places where there are trees and ponds." 

"Oh, it's so lovely," Sarah said. "I don't believe I've seen anything like this before..it looks like the woods. Oh, but wouldn;t you get lost?" 

"No, we wouldn't because there's this nice smooth path down the middle of the park. As we walk we just walk right down this path, and we don't wind up getting lost."  
"How fascinating." 

Matt, Inez, and Jackie then looked up as a sharp bell sounded. They smiled when they saw who it belonged to. "Sarah?" Mat asked as Jackie walked over to him holding the mirror, "Have you ever had ice cream?" 

"Not for a very lo ng time," she answred. "Usually the ice cream we had was homemade and it took quite a long time to make."  
"Well, it doesn't take that long here, cause it's already made. See that man up there?" Jackie turned her head so Sarah could see it. "He sells ice cream out of that container. It;s already frozen, all he has to do is scoop it into cones."  
"Cones? What are they?" 

"Come on, we'll show you," they all went over to the ice cream man. "Three ice cream cones , please. Vinella." 

They got their cones and went to an almost empty place in the park. Jackie took out her mirror. "See, Sarah? These are cones. They're kind of like an edible dish for ice cream." 

"You mean, you can eat that?" 

"Yes," Inez said. "See, the cones are kind of like sweetened waffles that are hardened up and the ice cream is put into it." The three of them started eating the ice cream. Matt and Inez could see Sarah's reaction to this treat reflected in Jackie's eyes as she ate. Her eyes began to twinkle happily and she started to giggle and twitter all over. 

Jackie acted like she couldn't contain her excitement. Her voice whispered in sheer delight, "Oh..I just LOVE this!" Matt and Inez grinned, they knew it was Sarah saying these things. "This is soo good!" 

"Glad you like it, Sarah." Matt said. 

"Do you always eat it this way? Oh, I've forgotten how good this is!" 

"Yeah, we do," Inez said happily. 

They finished up their cones and tossed them into the trash cans. Jackie looked around and spied the nearby duck pond. "Hey, Matt, did you bring some bread today for the ducks?"

"Yep," he fished around in his backpack until he pulled out a huge loaf. "Here's some."

"Great," Jackie pulled out the mirror and looked in at Sarah. "Sarah, this is another thing we like to do in this park. See that pond over ther with those little duck swimming in it?"

"Yes."

"Well, we like to go over to that pond and throw little chunks of bread to them. It's great fun."

"Do they let you do that?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, we can even pet them sometimes, they don't bite."

"Really? Fascinating! May we do that?"

"Sure," Matt said happily. "Let's go." They all walked over to the pond and reached into the bag, pulling out some bread, ripping them to little chunks, and throwing them to the ducks. All three of them laughed and squeeled happily as the ducks eagerly swam up to the bread and lapped up the chunks. Soon more and more ducks came over to them. Finally some ducks actually came out of the pond and waddled over to the three children. They ripped up more bread and began to hand feed the ducks. Jackie felt her own hand being pushed forward as it stroked the fluffy, soft feathers and touched the bill delicately. 

"Oh," she felt herself thinking as the hand slowly patted the feathers and felt the birds take the bread from her. "Oh, how precious! Oh my, oh wow! How beautiful!" 

Jackie had to smile at Sarah's ways. A bit of pity developed in her heart. God, how long did this girl pet a duck or eat ice cream? Far too long. After quite a while Matt looked at his watch.

"We better get going," Matt said, standing up.

"Yeah, the sun's beginning to set, my parents are going to wonder where I am," Inez said.

"OK," Jackie said happily. "But, let's take a taxi one more time." she could feel Sarah's happiness within her at the very idea. 

Once they reached the street near Jackie's home all three of them got out and paid the driver. Jackie beckoned for the two of them to follow her to her home. She stuck her head into the kitchen. "Hi, Mom, I'm back!"

"Hi, Honey," her Mom said, turning around. "Hi, Matt, Inez, how are you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Branch!"

"Hey, Mom, can Matt and Inez stay for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, Honey," her mother said. "Just let them call their parents and see if it's alright by them."

"OK, Mom" Matt and Inez walked over to the phone and took turns calling their parents, it was alright with them. They all went to Jackie's room. "I thought we should all spend as much time as we can with Sarah before she leaves us." 

"Yeah, we should," Matt agreed. He, Jackie, and Inez pulled chairs all around the mirror in Jackie's room so they all faced Sarah. "Sarah, I bet you can't wait for this week to finally be over."

"I'm looking forward to seeing James again," Sarah confessed as she reached up to touch the small locket that hung around her neck, causing Jackie's hand to touch HER neck as well.

"You always touch that locket whenever we mention James," Inez pointed out. "Did James give you that?"

"Yes," Sarah confessed, "You see, this locket I wear..it's m most cherished possesion. You know how they told you that James's parents died in a fire? Well, the only thing he had left of his parents that was saved was a golden ring belonging to his mother. He wore it all the time and he treasured it. When I came to America, I was wearing a fancy locket my Father gave to my for a birthday present. When I landed in America, it was right in the middle of the Boston Tea Party.."

"Whoops!" Inez said.

"I know. Anyway, in the scuffle my locket was torn from my neck and was lost at the bottom of the ocean. When James found out how upset I was, he took his mother's ring..the only remainder of his parents, and he made me this very locket. I've been wearing it ever since. I cherish it more than I do anything else." Inez and Jackie were in tears when they heared this stor, so Sarah's eyes got teary as well..

"Wow," Jackie said.

"Now, THAT'S true love," Inez pointed out.

"Whenever I touch it, I'm reminded of my James."She took a deep breath, causing Jackie to do that same.

"Sarah, that's like the two hundreth deep breath you made me take!"

"I haven't breathed in such a long time..breathing actual air...it feel so wonderful to fill lungs like this!"

"Jackie! Matt! Inez!" Jackie's mother said from downstairs. "Time for dinner, we're having hot dogs!"

"All right!!" Matt cried out, standing up happily.

Sarah gave them a funny look. "Hot dogs? What are hot dogs?"

Inez smiled and tried to hold in her laughter. "Well..they're a brand new kind of food here..they're kind of hard to explain..you'll see."

"Uh..yeah..you'll see," Jackie said as they went down the stairs. The kids took their seats as they prepared to dig into the food. Jackie picked up her hot dog and slathered mustard and ketchup on it. As she took her first bite she felt her head snap back at the sharp taste. She knew it was Sarah who caused this to happen, so she quickly recovered. But she couldn't stop the 'Oh!' that escaped from her mouth at the third bite. She looked around as her parents, sister, and friends stared at this behavior. She cleared her throat. "Oh...uh..these are really great hot dogs, Mom. Uh..where did you get them?"

"Just picked them up from the store, Honey, you like them?"

"Oh, yeah! It's really good!" She exchanged looks with Matt and Inez, and they al polished off their dinner and went back upstairs. "So...Sarah," Jackie began, "How did you like your first hot dog?"

Sarah licked her lips, causing Jackie to do the same. Well..it definitely had..a unique taste..it's unlike anything I've ever had. Do you think that taste is WHY people eat those..what did you call them..hot dogs?"

"Yes, we do."

"But..oh..are they MADE from dogs?"

"Oh no..it's made from pork. They're called hot dogs because they're shaped like thin little dogs," Inez explained.

"Oh," Sarah said. Jackie reached over just then, causing Sarah to reach over, and Jackie turned on the radio. The song, 'Bring Me To Life' came out, causing Sarah..and Jackie...to jump. "What is THAT?!"

"Oh..that's music...I mean, music today! Care to listen?"

"All right," Sarah folded her arms and listened to the lyrics. Tears came to her eyes..and ti Jackie's. "That sort of..reminds me..of myself..in a very loud way..my God..is ALL music that loud how?"

"Oh no," Jackie explained. "You see, there's all kinds of music. Lots of people like amny different types. Some people like it fast....some people like it slow..some people like it in between. Different types of music for different people."

"Oh, wow," just then the clock in Jackie's room began to hit 7:30. Jackie sadly looked at it. "It's time," she said sadly.

"Is it?" Sarah asked.

Jackie stood up. "Yeah, you have to go to the Print Shop at night, don't you? It's almost night, now, come on," she raised her arm and held her hand out. "A deal is a deal, the day is over, come out of me."

Sarah looked at her sadly..but she knew Jackie was right. She floated right out of Jackie. Jackie felt a bit strange, not having Sarah in her. But after a few minutes she felt like herself again. 

"Wow," Sarah said. "That was so amazing!"

"How was that adventure, Sarah?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I had such fun," Sarah said happily. "I haven't felt this way in SUCH a long time! Oh it was WONDERFUL! I could breath and eat and..so many things! I had apples and ice cream, listened to music.....rode in a taxi..oh, it was so wonderful! I had so much fun! Thank you so much for letting me have this experience." She reached over and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome," Jackie said, hugging her back tenderly before Sarah vanished. "Bye, Sarah! See you tomorrow!"


	16. So Long, Farewell

A few days later Jackie sat in her bed, waiting for Sarah. Sarah appeared and smiled her bright, genuine smile at Jackie. She stepped out of the mirror. "Hello, Jackie." 

"Hi, Sarah!" Jackie stood up. "You know,m we're almost there, just two more days, and I think we're done!" 

"Honest?" 

"Honest, just a few more days and you're on your way up to Heaven!" 

Sarah stared into space. "Oh, how wonderful! Like a dream come true!" 

"Well, THIS isn't one Sarah. It's not a dream, you're really going." 

"One thing, though, you and your friends need to be together when you're going to say your last set of prayers." 

"We do? Why?" 

"Well, for the very last set of prayers, you all have to say it all together." 

"Oh, you mean each of us say twenty prayers, and we all say them together."  
"No, see, when there are only ten prayers to say, and ONLY ten left, you and your friends should all gather here, and say the ten prayers simultaniously." 

"Oh, I get it," Jackie said, nodding. Seeing as how she had forgotten to say the twenty prayers that one time, she knew that tomorrow night she should just say ten and her and her friends could say the remaining ten in her room. She sighed, feeling happy and very sad at the exact same time.

"Why do you look so sad, Jackie?" Sarah asked her gentily.

"It's just...nothing, Sarah..it's really nothing."

"Something, I think my friend," Sarah said gentily, coming over to Jackie and gentily siting down next to her. "Will you not tell me what it is that's troubling you?"

Jackie sighed. "It's just that..I'm gonna miss you so much, Sarah. I've really loved talking to you and sharing stories..and when you go to Heaven..I'll never get a chance to even talk to you again."

Sarah covered Jackie's hand gentily. "I will miss you as well..but just remember, when I'm in Heaven, it doesn't mean I will not ever think of you. When I'm up there, I will be able to watch over you and look after you always."

Jackie raised her head. "You promise that?"

"Of course!" Sarah smiled tenderly at her. "Do you think I could ever forget you, or the kindness you and your friends have shown to me? Never! And I never will, honest."

Jackie smiled back at her. "Well..OK. I just wish we could still talk when you're up in Heaven."

"Well, I'll be able to hear you when you pray.and one day...I know you will also join me up in Heaven..and all of your friends as well."

When the fixed day came, Matt and Inez met after school in Jackie's room to say the final prayers. Jackie took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror, waiting for Sarah to come., She knew she would come, after all, it was the day. She turned and smiled at her friends, they both gave her sympathetic smiles back. They knew full well that it would be hard on all three of them to say goodbye to their friend forever, but they also knew that she had ben loking forward to this day for a long, long time..

About three hundred years to be exact.

Very soon the image in the mirror began to change..and Sarah appeared in it. Jackie smiled. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hello, Jackie..Matt...Inez."

"So..you all ready to go?" Matt asked her.

Sarah nodded her head eagerly. "All my life I've been waiting for this moment!"

Jackie slowly stepped back. "OK.." she said, choked up that she was going to be doing this for the last time. "Then..come on out of the mirror."

Sarah smiled and stepped out. She moved over to the bed. "Hello."

"Hi," Inez said, "Well..Sarah..this is it. I..we're really gonna miss you a lot.:

"I shall miss all of you as well," Sarah said. "But remember I can look down and watch over you."

The kids all nodded and smiled at her. They could see just how happy and eager she was, so they all decided to not waste one more second. Matt, Inez, and Jackie all sat down in a circle upon the bed.

"OK," Matt began. "Now, how do we do this..do we al start to pray..or.."

"Hold out your left hands and join them," Sarah instructed. The kids did so. "Now, I believe the proceedure is to al bow your heads and concentrate and say the ten prayers al at once. The kids took and deep breatjh..and at the same time they began to pray. Inez counted to herself each Hail mnary. She couldn't help but notice that their clasped hands were growing warmer and warmer. Suddenly, as they began their tenth one..they felt something like a spinning sensation fill the entire room. Soon a Heavenly chorus began to quietly song. A strange sensation of being lifted up filled all three of them and caused them to hod their hands even tighter. It almost seemed as if they were all flying. Just then, from behind their closed eyelids, they sensed what looked to them like a blinding flash of light, at the same time something like cold pavement ground beneath them.

The kids opened their eyes quickly, to find themselves..outside, near what looked like a gravestone. The three of them stared at the bold inscription carved upon it's cold surface- SARAH PHILLIPS.

"Oh....My...God," Inez whispered. "Guys..what happened?"

"Hey, hey, hey..what are you all doing here?" Came a voice. The three of them looked up to see Bianca coming toward them.

"Hey, Bianca," Inez said, standing up. "Hey, you remember us?"

Bianca looked at them quizically. "A few months ago," she said. "We were on a class trip," Inez said quickly. "You tolkd us about the legend of the ghost girl after we went upstairs by mistake?"

Bianca's face suddenly brightened as she recognized them. "Oh, yes, I remember now. What are you al doing back here, another trip?"

"Kind of," Jackie said, looking at the tombstone. "I don't think we ever saw.."

"Well, when she died, her parents were unsure of where to bury her, because even though she was born in London, they realised too late her heart was in America..in more ways then one. So, they buried her here, in Old South Church, a few blocks from the Gazette."

"What...but..how did we get here?" Matt asked.

"You don't know?" Bianca asked.

"Sarah? Sarah?" Jackie feverishly asked, running around the stone quickly. "Sarah?"

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked. "You know she's dead..why are you calling her? Trying to do a seance?"

"Not really," Mat said. "Haven't you noticed that it's been rather quiet in the Print Shop?"

"Well...uh." Bianca said, "I..uh.did notice that..and I did wonder why."

"Because she's been with us," Jackie explained. "She's been with bus..and we've been helping her get to Heaven by saying prayers for her every night! Now..we're saying the last few prayers..we've somehow ended up here..but we can't see her!":

Bianca gave them al looks. "And..you al expect me to believe this? Look..I admit it's not everyday your tour place is haunted..but.."

"It's true!" Matt said.

"Where's Sarah? Please don't tel me she already went to Heaven!" Jackie said with tears pouring down her face. 

"Maybe she did," Inez said quietly. "We DID finish the prayers.."

"But..she just disappeared..just left..I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!!" Jackie dropped to her knes and started to sob quietly. Mat and Inez, both looking teary, went to her and held her tightly. Just then a familiar soft voice filled the air. 

"Oh, Jackie .please don't cry..don't cry for me," slowly the three kids looked up as a familiar figure came out from behind the tombstone. But she looked very different. Instead of a transparent blue form, she was now in ful color! For the first time they could see her bright red hair and pure white skin with bright green eyes. They could still see through her, but there was a bright light surrounding her and twinkles, like little stars, were blinking from her dress, which was now bright white, and surrounding her. But the thing that really made her light up was the huge smile that graced her. 

"Sarah?" Jackie asked, standing up. "Sarah? I..Is that you?"

Sarah looked down at herself. "Yes," she smiled and approached them. The children came forward with happiness and joy. "You did it..you said all the prayers..my soul is finally free!" Bianca stared with complete shock as Sarah moved closer to the children and knelt beside Jackie, putting her hand on her cheek. "You and your friends freed me, Jackie. Thank you."

Before any of them could answer a unfamiliar voice then came through the night. "Sarah? Sarah?" They all turned to see where it had come from. A young, blond haired, handsome man emerged from behind the trees. He was dressed all in white, and was transparent..like Sarah! He was very tall and thin. He had bright blue eyes and his yellow hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He quickly turned around and his face brightened at the sight of Sarah. Sarah turned around eagerly.

"It's James!" she cried happily. She leaned over and whispered to Jackie, "I shall always be with you." She kissed her on the cheek and brushed her hand against Jackie's. Jackie felt something hard and cold touch her palm and she closed her hand over it out of habit, but she didn't even look down. Sarah moved over and kissed Matt on the top of his head. She then kissed Inez on the top of hers. She stood up eagerly.

"Sarah?" James asked her, almost as if he couldn't believe he was finally seeing her.

"I'm here..oh James, I'm here!" she ran over to her love and threw her arms around his neck. He wraped his arms around her and spun her around happily. Setting her down, he kissed her tenderly in her lips. The kiss grew and deepened as the reunited lovers tightened their grip upon one another. Even Matt, who usually balked at kissing, couldn't help but watch this scene in front of him. Finally the lovers broke away and stared happily at one another. 

"Sarah, I've ben waiting for you for so long..what took thee so long?" James asked.

"I'm sorry, James. I had to wait about three hundred years for a few very good friends of mine to pray 10,000 prayers.." she started to explain. Just then an enormous golden gate appeared right in front of James and Sarah. The gates slowly opened as a Heavenly beam shone down. The kids couldn't see beyond it..but from the look on Sarah's face, they knew exactly what she was seeing. James smiled lovingly upon her.

"Unlike anything you've ever seen, isn't it?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her., She leaned lovingly against him as the both began to walk into the gate. Bianca genuflected and made the sign of the cross. 

"Sarah!" Jackie cried out tearfully. "Will we ever see you again?" 

Sarah and James both turned around and walked toward the kids. "Look up into the sky tonight," Sarah told them. "You will know I'm watching over you."

James smiled and knelt down in front of the kids. "Thank you all for Sarah."

Jackie smiled. "You're welcome."

"T....take care of her," Matt whispered tearfully.

"I promise," James said. He stood up and scooped up Sarah in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, to," she answered before she kissed him again. "I always have." Together they walked slowly into the Golden Gate, stopping only once to wave goodbye to their friends.. Slowly the Gate closed shut and disappeared.

Inez stood up and ran over to where the gate was, waving frantically. "Goodbye, Sarah!" she called out tearfully. "Goodbye, Sarah!"

"Have a good trip, Sarah," Matt said.

"I hope you found what you're looking for, Sarah," Jackie said. The others turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to get so loud," she sniffled. "She was my friend."

"I'm so glad she had one," Bianca said happily, finally getting her voice and standing up. "Come on..let's get you all home. Only then did Jackie think to open her hand and look at what Sarah had put in there..it was her locket. Her smal, tiny golden locket. Jackie swallowed, remembering all Sarah had said about it..and now..it was hers!

Later that night, Jackie walked up the stairs to her room and looked out at the sky, like Sarah had told her to. There, against the pitch black sky, was a single bright, shining star! The star seemed to be waving at her happily..and she knew it was Sarah. She waved back with tears in her eyes and slowly drew the locket from her pocket. She slowly put it on and stared in the mirror..for just one second seeing Sarah reflecting back at her, smiling and waving. Jackie waved back and watched her disappear. Her mother came into the room with the laundry.

"Hi, Sweetie. Just came to put the clothes away." She stared at her gift. "Where did you get that pretty little locket?"

"That's a gift from a very dear friend of mine," she explained, touching it. When her mother left Jackie stared out at Sarah's star in the sky. "Thank you for being a friend, Sarah." she said happily.

THE END


End file.
